Forward
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: Non, ce n'est pas un voyage dans le passé, mais un voyage dans le futur...Sirius Black, 17 ans, se retrouve en compagnie de Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et...Hermione Granger...EPILOGUE EN LIGNE! Fic finie
1. Default Chapter

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

**Bah oui, c'est encore moi...avec une nouvelle traduction...Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est maladif !! Roooooo et puis j'ai vu le résumé, et j'ai pas pu résister, d'ailleurs, je suis sûre que vous ne résisterez pas non plus ! Du moment qu'y ai Siri...héhé ;) **

**Auteur : Meee**

**Traductrice: Miss Lup'**

**Résumé : Sirius, à 17 ans, traverse le temps et se retrouve dans le futur, à l'époque de notre Trio ! **

_Forward_ (ou Avant, en avant...mais bon, franchement, ça le fait mieux en anglais, non?) 

Sirius Black ferma son livre d'un coup sec et entendit son estomac gargouiller. « Huh » dit-il, se levant du canapé pourpre sur lequel il était assis.

-« James, je vais aux cuisines. Tu viens ? »

Le garçon concerné leva les yeux de son livre de Quidditch. « Nan. Ramène-moi quelque chose, tu veux bien ? »

-« Ne prend pas trop de nourriture, autrement ça va finir en bataille de nourriture et tout, hein Paddy ? » dit Remus, levant le regard du jeu d'échec version sorcier auquel il jouait avec Peter. Il baissa la tête alors qu'un oreiller volait juste au dessus de sa tête.

-"Ha, ha. Je suis parti" dit-il, et il sortit par le tableau. Lançant un clin d'œil à la grosse dame, il se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Alors qu'il marchait, il sentit un bâillement arriver, sûrement à cause de la nuit passée, qui était une pleine lune. Fermant les yeux et étirant ses bras, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Après cela, il tenta de réprimer le sommeil qui envahissait rapidement ses yeux, mais en vain.  
  
Il sentit ses yeux commencer à se fermer. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Black ? Tu ne peux pas tomber de sommeil au beau milieu du couloir du deuxième étage à 2h30 un samedi,_ se dit-il.

En regardant autour, il remarqua une pièce vide à proximité. _Juste pour une minute. Je vais juste reposer mes yeux_.

Se glissant doucement dans la pièce, il s'assit contre le mur et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes, il tomba dans un sommeil profond.  
  
Dans cet état, il était inconscient que la pièce tourbillonnait autour de lui.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius bâilla alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Regardant sa montre, il vit écrit 18h30. "Bon sang" dit-il. Il se leva et sortit en courant par la porte et retourna vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Juste avant qu'il ne dise le mot de passe, trois personnes sortirent.

-« Laisse le tranquille Hermione. Harry était le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle. Il peut se contrôler sur un Éclair de Feu" disait un garçon roux. Une petite brune l'écoutait, semblant se préparer à donner une bonne raison comme quoi Harry ne devrait pas conduire un Eclair de Feu. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs suivait derrière eux, acquiesçant ce que le rouquin avait dit.  
  
-"Mais si il-"la fille s'arrêta net quand elle vit Sirius devant elle. Il semblait familier, mais elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son visage. « Huh, qui es-tu ? »

-« J'étais sur le point de poser la même question. En quelle année sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Quelle année ? Euh, 2003. Tu ne le savais pas déjà?"

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit en grand quand il entendit sa réponse. (NdT : L'auteur précise qu'elle sait que sa devrait être 1997, mais elle dit que c'est SON histoire, et pas celle de JKR). Son esprit chercha un millier de raisons pour savoir pourquoi il était ici, mais aucune n'avait de sens.  
  
-"Eh bien, je suis Hermione Granger. C'est Ron Weasley » il fit un signe de la main "Et voici Harry Potter"

En entendant le nom de son meilleur ami, il fronça les sourcils. « Donc, tu es qui ? » demanda Ron.

-« Quoi ? Oh, mon nom est Sirius...Sirius Felton (NdT: allez savoir où elle est allée chercher ce nom...lol). J'ai été transféré de Durmstrang. Pouvez-vous me montrer le bureau du directeur ? Je crois que je suis un peu perdu » Il tendit une main, qui fut secouée par les trois jeunes de 18 ans.  
  
-« Bien sûr. Je vais te montrer le chemin. Je vous rejoindrai dans la Grande Salle plus tard, d'accord?" dit Harry à ses amis. Sirius acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

-« Alors...ton nom est Potter ? » demanda Sirius après un moment de silence.

-« Ouaip »

-« Quels sont les noms de tes parents ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de confirmer ses soupçons.

-« Etait. C'était James et Lily » dit Harry, avec une expression solennelle. Le souffle de Sirius fut coupé. Il répliqua avec précaution.

-« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'était' ? »

-« Ils ont été tués par Voldemort quand j'avais un an." Dit Harry. Sirius resta planté sur place. S'il ne s'était pas accroché à une statue de pierre à proximité, il serait tombé par terre.

-« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû dire son nom. Je sais que beaucoup de gens ne sont pas habitués à l'entendre. »

-« C'est-c'est bon » Il se reprit et recommença à marcher, avec l'aide de Harry.  
  
Ils atteignirent le bureau de Dumbledore et Harry se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs. « C'est là. Le mot de passe est Fizz wiz bizz" Sirius sourit à l'habitude des noms de bonbons comme mot de passe de Dumbledore.  
  
La gargouille de pierre commença à bouger, et Harry fit un signe de main. « On se voit plus tard » Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Sirius coura dans les escaliers du bureau. Entrant en coup de vent dans la pièce, il trouva Dumbledore ouvrant une Chocogrenouille, et riant alors qu'il avait eu sa propre carte, qui faisait de grands geste à son véritable lui-même.

-« Professeur !! » s'exclama Sirius. Le vieil homme se tourna, et sembla complètement choqué en voyant qui était en face de lui.

-« Sirius Black ? Qu'est-ce que... »

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Professeur. Je me dirigeai vers les cuisines, et je me sentait fatigué, alors je suis rentré dans une salle, et je voulais juste me reposer un peu, mais je pense que je suis tombé de sommeil, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le futur, et j'ai rencontré le fils de Lily et James, et Professeur, comment je suis arrivé ici ? Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? » dit-il en un seul souffle. Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
  
Dumbledore posa la carte et s'assit. « Mr Black, honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment vous êtes arrivé ici. Cette école me réserve toujours des surprises. »

-« Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ? Est-ce que mon meilleur ami est mort ? » demanda Sirius, réprimant des larmes.

Soupirant, l'homme aux cheveux blancs répondit. « Oui. Ils ont été tués il y quelques année. » Alors que le jeune homme éclatait en sanglots, Dumbledore continua. « Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour moi de vous mettre au courant sur ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années. »

Alors que Sirius écoutait attentivement, Dumbledore lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa septième année à Poudlard.

-« Je suis un prisonnier ? Et Peter- c'est impossible ! » dit-il, une fois l'histoire terminée.

-« J'ai bien peur que si, Sirius. Maintenant dites-moi, avez-vous dit aux trois amis votre vrai nom ? »

-« Non. J'ai dit que j'étais Sirius Felton, et que j'étais transféré de Durmstrang » -« Très bien. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Vous allez devoir suivre les cours ici jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un moyen pour vous ramener dans le passé. »

-« Aaaw ! Je vais dans le futur et j'ai toujours des cours à suivre ? » dit Sirius, retrouvant son caractère. « Dites-moi, est-ce que Binns est toujours professeur d'Histoire de la Magie ? »

Dumbledore rit. « Oui, il l'est » Puis il frappa son front de sa main. « Et le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est Remus Lupin. » Lupin a été réengagé l'année précédente, après qu'un traitement contre la lycanthropie fut trouvé.  
  
La machoire de Sirius s'ouvrit en grand. « QUOI ? le vieux Moony est professeur ? Eh bien, je dois le voir !! »

-« Et Severus Rogue est le Maître des Potions » Sirius renifla.

-« Cet idiot? Comment a-t-il pu devenir professeur ? »

-« S'il vous plait, retenez-vous, Sirius. Je vais appeler Lupin ici tout de suite, mais je le dirai au reste des professeurs plus tard » Dumbledore jeta de la poudre dans le feu de son bureau. « Lupin, pourriez-vous venir me voir? Il y a quelqu'un avec moi que vous voudriez voir » Le visage souriant de Lupin acquiesça à travers les flammes.

En une minute, un Remus Lupin en pleine santé entra dans le bureau du directeur. « Vous vouliez me voir, Al-"Il s'arrêta net en voyant le visage souriant de Sirius. « Patmol ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es censé être caché aux Tropiques! Et pourquoi tu ressembles à un garçon de 17 ans?"

-« Parce que j'ai 17 ans. C'est génial de te voir, Moony » Sirius serra son ami dans ses bras, qui le serra à son tour après un moment de choc.  
  
-« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, s'il-vous-plait ? »

-« Bien sûr Remus. Sirius, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dans la Grande Salle et prendre quelque chose à manger? Asseyez-vous avec les Gryffondors. Dites-leur que je vous ai réparti ici. On vous donnera un lit et quelques vêtements pour ce soir, et vous pourrez allez faire du shopping demain à Pré au Lard »

Sirius fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Lupin envoya à Dumbledore un regard très, très confus.  
  
-"Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, Remus"

OoOoOoOoO

Alors que Sirius entrait dans la Grande Salle, il sentit les regards se tourner vers lui. Et il aimait ça. Il traversa la Salle, souriant à quelques filles, les faisant immédiatement glousser. Il s'assit près d'Hermione, faisant balancer ses jambes par dessus le banc.   
  
-"Salut vous. J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor, donc je suis collé à vous maintenant »

Ron et Harry sourirent. « Sympa. Donc, Sirius, pourquoi tu es venu à Poudlard? »

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça avant, mais une réponse lui vint rapidement à l'esprit. « Trop de magie noire là-bas. Ma mère ne voulait pas que je pratique les Sortilèges Impardonnables, vous voyez » Il ne savait pas s'ils faisaient vraiment ça à Durmstrang, mais il avait toujours entendu ça.

-« En plus, mon père aime bien Dumbledore. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps »

-« Pourquoi tu ne nous n'en dirait pas plus sur toi-même Sirius ? » dit Hermione, prenant des pommes de terres (NdT : allez savoir pourquoi, cette phrase m'a fait mourir de rire...peut-être l'association de Sirius avec des patates...). Il sourit et continua de parler.

-« Moi ? Je suis un gars sympa, je pense. Mes amis et moi aimons beaucoup mettre le désordre autour de nous. Faire des farces et tout »

Ron rit. « On dirait mes frères »  
  
-« Ou Moony, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue » ajouta Harry.

-"Qui sont-ils?" demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs, feignant la curiosité. En vérité, il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ses amis. (NdT : enfin, ça le rendrait triste, quoi)

-« Ils sont les fabriquants d'une Carte que j'ai. Et on sait qui ils sont »

-"V- vous savez?"  
  
-"Ouaip. Moony, c'est le professeur Lupin, Queudver est un rat qui travaille pour tu-sais-qui"

-« Qui a essayé de tuer Harry » ajouta Ron.

-« Patmol, c'est Sirius Black » A l'expression de Sirius, qui a été apparemment mal interprété, il ajouta, « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il est innocent. Et c'est mon parrain. Et Cornedrue, eh bien, c'était mon père. Ne le dit à personne, surtout »

Sirius acquiesça. Un certain blond arrogant vint à la table de Gryffondor. « Tu ne devrais vraiment pas traîner avec ces gens-là » dit-il, tapant Sirius sur l'épaule. Il se leva et fit face au garçon.

-« Ah bon ? Quel est ton nom, hot shot? » (NdT : désolée, mais je voyais pas comment traduire ça)

-« Dégage la fouine »

Malfoy envoya un regard de tueur à Hermione, mais ne répondit rien à son commentaire. « Malfoy. Drago Malfoy » Il tendit la main. Mais au lieu de la serrer, Sirius éclata de rire, se tenant l'estomac. (NdT : en gros : bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaha !!! pour les connaisseurs ;) )

-« M- Malfoy ? Tu es sérieux ? Non, attend, c'est moi!" Les quatre Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. La Salle était silencieuse, les regardant. Malfoy avait l'air dégoûté.

-« Mon nom est drôle, hein ? Voyons ce que tu penses de ça ! » Malfoy dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la joue du garçon.

Avant qu'il puisse lui envoyer un sort, Sirius avait sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur la tête de Malfoy. « Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi »

-"C'est pourquoi tu n'es pas moi" Malfoy commença à lancer des sorts sur Sirius, mais après plusieurs années de pratique, Patmol était plus rapide. Il se poussa sur le côté, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer le sort de Malfoy frapper le mur du fond et creuser un trou dedans.  
  
Sirius se remit en place, sourit, et dit: "Orchideous ! » Un bouquets d'orchidée jaillit de sa baguette. Il les prit dans ses mains, et les présenta à un Malfoy stupéfait. « Pour toi, Milady » dit-il en s'inclinant, puis battit frénétiquement des paupières. Le blond enragé partit en coup de vent, le visage rouge devant l'assemblée qui riait de lui.

Hermione, Harry, et spécialement Ron étaient littéralement morts de rire. Sirius s'assit, content de lui.

Alors que les trois étudiants avaient fini de rire, Ron tendit sa main vers Sirius. "Bien joué, mon vieux, bien joué" Sirius lui serra la main, puis commença à manger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà !! Alors, alors ? trépigne d'impatience ça vous plait ?? **

**Laissez-moi des reviews !!!!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !**

**Miss Lup' (membre de la FFJ et de la FFJSRV, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny et à Remus...) **

**JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAA ! la guerre n'est pas finie...**


	2. Comment tu savais?

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Ecoutez, je suis RAVIE ! plein de reviews pour le premier chapitre, c'est prometteur !! Merci beaucoup à tous !**

**Et puis, tant que je suis là, j'ai envie de faire de la pub (non, pas pour Johnny, Kloona, ne t'en fais pas). Il faut que vous alliez lire les traductions de Le Saut de l'Ange. Elles sont géniales ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est moi qui les corrige, non, non...Ensuite, allez lire les fics de Kloona, et ses one-shots (ils sont magnifiques...bon, pas spécialement gais, mais tellement bien écrits !!). **

**Voilà, c'était la pub du jour...tiens, je vais ptêt faire ça à chaque fois moi...Oooooooh mais quelle bonne idée Miss Lup' !! Bien, vous aurez le droit à mes fics ou auteurs préférés à chaque nouveau chapitre...**

**Et tant que j'y suis, je vais me faire de la pub...bah oui, tant qu'à faire...Donc, s'il vous plait, allez faire un tour sur mon one shot 'Et si l'histoire changeait' Y'a vraiment pas beaucoup de reviews...ça me rend toute triste moa...en plus y'a Sirius...et Mumus...c'est la reprise du tome trois de HP, en raccourci, et en incluant un nouveau perso qui va tout changer...pleaaaaaaazzzzzz !!! ayez pitité d'une pauvre petite auteuze...**

**Bon, j'ai fait beaucoup de bla-bla non ? Bah, ça valait le coup ;) Allez, maintenant, les réponses aux reviews !!**

**Flammifer: Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! Bizzzzzzzzz! **

**Kalysha: Héhé...une grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny et Remus? Lol! Et qui? Ton Guntyr? Ravie de le rencontrer, lol! Contente que ça te plaise (pas les fessiers, hein, la fic ;) ) Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Voui, je sais, j'avais oublié de citer le fessier de Sirius, j'en suis navrée, je ne commettrai plus jamais cette regrettable erreur, promis! Chuis contente que ça te plaise!! Aaaaaah toi aussi ça t'a fait marrer le coup des patates? Je vois qu'on a le même humour! Lol! Ça me rassure, je pensais que je virai folle...Ah ça pour être un fouteur de merde, il l'est royalement le ptit gars! Et puis, tu sais, je suis toujours aux anges dans ma classe...héhéhé...matage de Sirius en force...tiens, tu sais que c'est un type très drôle en fait? Mdr! En fait, il racontait une blague avec son meilleur pote (tordant aussi)...Bon, je vais pas te la raconter maintenant, ce serait trop long...je te la dirai sur msn ou par email ;) Bref, voilà...A plus sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lolie: Contente que ça te plaise! Mais t'en fais pas, si le perso d'Hermione n'est pas mis en avant, c'était le premier chapitre. Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lenaleonyde1138: Héhé ;) mes traductions sont partout!! Elles te suivront!! Mdr! Ravie que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kaen Almariel: ça te fait rire? Lol! J'en suis ravie! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Gaelle Gryffondor: Merci! La suite est là! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Plumette:  Merchi beaucoup!! C'est gentil tout ça! Hey, tu sais que j'adore ta fic?! Je me souviens plus du titre...mais je l'adore!! Enfin, tu as bien dû voir, je t'ai laissé des reviews ;) Et ne t'en fais pas, je continuerai à traduire!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Héhé, merci. A t'entendre, toutes mes fics sont super giga méga géniales! Lol! Et non, non, je ne sous-traite pas mes fics ;) j'ai une imagination débordante et puis bon, j'ai pas tant que ça de boulot avec le lycée (bon, je fais peut-être pas tout ce qu'il faudrait faire mais faut pas pousser non plus) Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Mione Black: Je suis contente que ça te plaise!! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzz!**

**Nefertari: Alors...en fait c'est la dernière année du Trio, vu qu'ils ont dix-huit ans...je ne sais pas pourquoi Hermione n'est pas d'accord pour l'éclair de feu, mais on peut penser que Harry n'a toujours pas changé de balai ;) Voilà!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Héhé!! Ravie que ça te plaise!! Ah voui, Sirius est égal à lui-même, il ne changera jamais! Et tant mieux!! Lol!! Je sais, je l'ai bien choisie!! Oui, oui, je suis modeste (autant que Sirius Oo) Et puis, non, je n'ai pas de réponse de l'auteur de Cruel Summer, désolée...Bon, alors en attendant voilà la suite!! A pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Hum, c'est vrai que littéralement parlant, le nom du ptit Draco n'est pas spécialement drôle, mais va savoir, Sirius peut rire de tout, mdr. Et puis, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Comment ils font pour ne pas le reconnaître? C'est vrai quoi, en plus des albums photos de ses parents, Harry l'a vu dans la pensine de Rogue en cinquième année, le ptit Sirius a quand même changé tant que ça...Et puis, si je bosse, faut pas croire hein! Mais bon...j'ai pas trop de boulot à faire chez moi quand même, les profs sont assez sympas de ce côté-là, en ce moment en tous cas ;) Bizzzzzzz!**

**Nea4: Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**'Tite fée des bois: Eh bien je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Ah! Ta review est passée! héhé c'est vrai qu'on retrouve le 'bouaaaaaahhahahahah' mais je te jure que c'était pas fait exprès! Lol! Ça doit être ça, je les attire ;) Ravie que ça te plaise et pis à plus! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Diabella: Contente que ça te plaise!! Voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Bien, je rappelle que rien ne m'appartiens, l'histoire est à Meee et les persos et l'univers d'HP est à JKR. Enfin, la traduction est à moi quand même, et je ne sous-traite pas mes fics comme certaines peuvent le penser ;) lol! **

**Chapitre Deux : Comment tu savais ? **

-"Alors, pourquoi, exactement, tu as éclaté de rire quand Malfoy a dit son nom?" demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune et qu'ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur un sofa couleur or devant le feu de cheminée.

-"Oh, ça. Parce que je connaissais un Malfoy à Pou- je veux dire, Durmstrang, et je lui ai joué quelques tours. Et il réagissait toujours comme, quel est son nom déjà? Drago le fait" Ils rirent tous les deux doucement, puis regardèrent Harry et Ron faire une partie d'échecs version sorciers.

-"C'était vraiment brillant, tu sais" commenta Ron, alors qu'il balayait le dernier Roi de Harry de l'échiquier. (**NdT**: j'étais persuadée que c'était un échéquier moi...mais en fait non...)

Il acquiesça sa victoire, puis tourna son attention vers Hermione.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

-"Je travaille sur un travail de Potions. Le professeur Rogue veut trois rouleaux de parchemins, et je n'en ai que un et demi. Je me relâche" Elle ouvrit son sac et déroula son parchemin. Sirius grogna au nom de Rogue, et il était complètement surpris qu'elle fasse ses devoirs.

-"Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire tes devoirs un samedi soir. Je ne te laisserai pas faire" Il prit sa plume de sa main et attrapa sa bouteille d'encre.

-"Excuse-moi? Et qu'est-ce que suis supposée faire au juste? Jouer aux échecs de sorciers? Non merci" Elle tenta de reprendre ses affaires volée, mais les bras de Sirius étaient plus longs que les siens, donc il les garda.

-"Allez, Sirius, redonne-moi mes affaires" Elle se jeta sur lui, s'assis sur ses genoux et se pencha sur lui pour récupérer ses affaires. La tête de Sirius était plantée dans le ventre d'Hermione, et il trouva qu'il était difficile de respirer. Mais ce n'était pas spécialement dérangeant. Elle sentait bon la framboise et la vanille. Finalement, elle attrapa ses affaires et se rassit.  
  
Elle était maintenant à califourchon sur les jambes de Sirius. Il avait un très large sourire sur le visage. Quand elle remarqua où elle était assise, elle s'excusa rapidement et s'enleva.

-"Tu t'excuses pour quoi?" dit Sirius, approchant sa tête de la sienne, et passant un doigt sur sa joue.

-"Pour, hum, m'être assise sur toi" Son visage devint rouge brique, et elle se dégagea.

Avant qu'elle ne se mette à l'autre bout du sofa et qu'elle ne se plonge dans un livre, il murmura à son oreille.

-"Ne le sois pas"  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard cette nuit-là, après que tout le monde soit aller se coucher, Hermione posa son livre et coura aux toilettes des filles. Elle se regarda dans le miroir pendant une minute, sa main touchant l'endroit où Sirius l'avait touché.

_Bon sang, c'est bizarre. Non. C'est mal élevé! Il se prend pour quoi, arriver là, puis prendre mes affaires, puis envahir mon espace personnel! Honte sur lui. _Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage.

_Mais...il est vraiment sexy. Tu dois l'admettre, Mione._ Elle se brossa les dents et peigna ses cheveux avant de mettre son "yummy Sushi" pyjama. (**NdT**: hum...si quelqu'un peut m'éclairer sur le sens de yummi sushi...Oo)

Elle n'était pas encore fatiguée, et elle retourna dans la salle commune, et prit son livre. Assise devant le feu de cheminée, écoutant son crépitement, elle s'endormit.

Sirius était assis dans le fond de la salle, loin du feu, le regardant brûler (**NdT:** Le feu ça brûûûûûûûle et l'eau ça mouiiiiiiiille, tous les oiseaux volent dans le cieeeeeel...hum, sorry...) Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione revenir. Son livre tombant de ses mains et frappant le sol le ramena à la réalité.

La voyant s'affaler sur le canapé, il courra au dortoir des garçons et attrapa un drap de son lit. Il vit aussi celui de Ron, qui était tombé par terre (son drap hein, pas Ron...), et le prit aussi.

Il mit son drap sur Hermione, et jeta celui de Ron sur un large fauteuil pourpre devant le feu. Il prit le livre de la jeune fille et lit le titre.

"Les sites historiques de la sorcellerie" _Pas étonnant qu'elle s'endorme_. Il mit son marque page où le livre était ouvert, puis le posa sur la table. S'affalant sur la chaise, Sirius tomba dans un profond sommeil, sans rêves.   
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Quand Hermione se réveilla le matin, elle était surprise du fait qu'elle se soit endormie que un sofa avec le drap de quelqu'un sur elle. Quand elle s'assit, pourtant, elle devina pourquoi. Elle sourit en voyant Sirius s'étirer et se retourner. Mais depuis qu'il était assis sur la chaise, la position n'était pas confortable, alors il se tourna à nouveau.

Elle prit son livre et continua de lire où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle ne savait pas comment le marque page était arrivé là.

A peu près 20 minutes plus tard, Sirius s'étira encore. Cette fois il se retourna et tomba sur le sol. Elle grimaça quand elle vit sa tête cogner contre la table.

-"Ouch" dit-il, se frottant la tête. Il s'étira (**NdT**: bah décidément...Oo) et bâilla. "Hey, bien dormi?"  
  
-"Oui, en fait. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais couverte avec ce drap, et mon livre était sur la table avec le marque page au bon endroit. Une idée de comment ça s'est produit?"

-"On dirait de la magie" Il fit un grand sourire, puis prit le drap qui était sur les jambes d'Hermione. "Je crois que c'est à moi"  
  
-"A toi? Tu m'as passé ton drap?" Il hocha la tête. "Mais, après-" Elle fut interrompue par Ron descendant les escaliers en courant, en caleçon.

-"Vous avez vu mon drap? Il n'est plus là" Sirius le tendit à Ron.

-"Désolé. J'avais besoin d'un, et le tien était par terre"

-"C'est bon" Il le reprit, puis repartit dans son dortoir, bâillant. Au regard interrogateur d'Hermione, Sirius haussa simplement les épaules.

-"Tu veux aller prendre un petit déjeuner?" demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça (**NdT**: ce verbe me suit partout, c'est incroyable...), et coura en haut des escaliers pour s'habiller. Après quelques minutes, elle réapparut et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

-"Alors, Poudlard te plait?" demanda Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient une autre volée de marches.

-"Ouais, j'aime bien. Dumbledore a dit que je pouvais aller à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui, et je veux aller chez Zonko pour voir s'il y a quelque chose de nouveau. Et aller chez Honeydukes, bien sûr. J'adore leur plumes en sucres"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Comment tu connais Honeydukes et Zonko?" Sirius se frappa mentalement. _Tu es supposé être nouveau ici, crétin. __Ne fais pas de trucs comme ça._

-"Oh, euh, Ron m'en a parlé cette nuit. _Bien joué_.

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes. Bien sûr, il n'y avait jamais grand monde à 7 heures un dimanche matin. En fait, les seules personnes présentes étaient quelques première année, le professeur Dumbledore, et le professeur Rogue. Rogue sembla lancer un regard particulièrement venimeux à Sirius, qui le lui retourna ardemment.  
  
-"Allô? Terre à Sirius" Hermione agita sa main devant son visage. "Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Elle suivit le regard jusqu'à Rogue, et fut choquée par les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient. Rogue ne regardait jamais personne comme ça, même pas Harry.

-"Oh, ne t'occupe pas de lui. Rogue déteste tous les Gryffondors. Et fais attention, il prend la moindre excuse pour nous enlever des points." Elle s'assit et le fit s'asseoir près d'elle. "SIRIUS! Arrête de le regarder. Autant que tu le veuilles, tu ne pourras pas le faire exploser seulement avec tes yeux"  
  
-"Bien sûr que je peux" dit-il, détournant finalement le regard du professeur aux cheveux grisonnants (**NdT**: Non mais depuis quand Sevichounet a des cheveux gris?! Non, non, non, je ne suis pas d'accord...ça enlève tout de son sex appeal). Il rit, puis prit un toast dans le plat.  
  
-"Et au fait, pourquoi tu essayais de le faire exploser en utilisant seulement des yeux?" demanda-t-elle, buvant une gorgée de thé.

-"Oh, ouais. Il y avait un Rogue à Durmstrang. Et je, euh, le détestait particulièrement" dit-il, en faisant l'effort de ne pas dire qu'il s'agissait de ce Rogue à qui il faisait des farces. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Rogue était un souffre douleur qui suppliait pour qu'on lui fasse de mauvaises blagues!

-"Rogue a un double? Yeurk" dit Hermione.

-"Je pense que c'est son neveu ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais c'est une idée définitivement dégoûtante. Beurk" Il haussa les épaules, et ils rirent.

-"Tu es très belle, Hermione" Elle arrêta de boire son thé immédiatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement.

-"Qu-quoi?"

-"Tu es belle"

Elle était stupéfaite. Sans voix, même. "Youhou? Hermione? Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser. Je suis désolé" Il mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille (à elle).  
  
-"Non, non...c'est juste que...personne ne me l'avait jamais dit avant" Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

-"Quoi? Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais belle? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux?" Il avait une expression de surprise, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde à remarquer.  
  
-"Tu penses vraiment que je suis jolie?" demanda-t-elle, rougissant encore plus.

-"Non" Le visage de la jeune fille se referma. "Je pense que tu es belle. Pour la troisième fois." Il lui sourit.

-"Eh bien, tu n'es pas mal non plus" Elle avait raison; Sirius Black était un très beau jeune homme. Hermione pensait qu'il pourrait très bien passer pour une star de films moldus, si il le voulait (**NdT**: comme par exemple, Johnny Depp...enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien moi).

Ses cheveux noirs étaient parfait, même s'il venait juste de sortir du lit. En fait, c'était encore mieux comme ça. Ses muscles étaient bien définis, à jouer au Quidditch et au rugby, sport moldu. Ses yeux bleus brillaient toujours avec un éclat malicieux, comme s'il savait quelque chose que vous ignoriez, et que ce serait hilarant à vos propres frais. Il y avait habituellement un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres, et qui devenait souvent un grand sourire radieux.

-"Merci" Il lui lança un clin d'œil, puis il attrapa sa main. Il se leva et commença à vouloir l'emmener hors de la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assied pour l'arrêter.   
  
-"Excusez-moi, Mr Felton, mais où allons-nous exactement?" Elle croisa les bras et le regarda.

Il sourit, puis la jeta sur son épaule (**NdT**: enfin, vous me comprenez, en douceur hein...). "Tu verras" Elle commença frapper des poings contre son dos, riant tout du long. Alors qu'il continuait de marcher, elle s'aperçut que cétait un combat perdu d'avance, et elle abandonna. Elle remarqua aussi que sa vue du dos de Sirius n'était pas si mal. En fait, c'était plutôt sympa. (**NdT:** Hey Kloona!!! On a trouvé une autre grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius!! héhé )  
  
Finalement, il la posa par terre. "On y est. Je veux te montrer quelque chose" Elle se tourna et vit l'eau.

-"Le lac? Qu'y a-t-il de si spécial avec le lac?"

Sirius prit alors un caillou et le jeta dans le lac. "Je vais te montrer" Enlevant sa cape, ses chaussures et son t-shirt (**NdT**: les filles, on se calme, pas de bavouille sur le clavier...), il sauta dedans.

-"Par Merlin qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi il faisait du dos-crawlé dans un lac où vivait un calmar géant. En plus, c'était début novembre, et l'eau était sûrement froide.

A son déplaisir, il envoya de l'eau sur elle. 'Allez, Mione! Ce n'est pas très froid! Et regarde ça!" Il plongea droit dans l'eau.

Il était sous l'eau depuis près d'une minute, et Hermione commença à paniquer. Juste quand elle partait chercher un professeur, elle vit Sirius voler à à peu près 4 mètres au dessus de l'eau et faire un plongeon direct dans l'eau.

-"Comment tu as fais ça?" demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-"Il y a un hippocampe dans le lac. Si tu lui demandes gentiment, il te lancera dans les airs. C'est assez exaltant. Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir?" Elle soupira, puis commença à enlever ses habits.

Enlevant sa jupe et son pull, elle entra doucement dans le lac. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas très froid. S'ennuyant de sa lenteur, Sirius nagea jusqu'à elle et la poussa dedans.   
  
-"ARGH! Sirius Felton! Je voulais y aller doucement!" cria-t-elle, ses cheveux devant son visage.

-"Ouais, eh bien, je suis très impatient. Faudra vivre avec" Il sauta dans l'eau et l'aspergea. Elle lui envoya un regard noir, puis lui sauta dessus, le poussant sous l'eau.

Ils s'aperçurent rapidement que ce n'était PAS une bonne idée de rire pendant que vous êtes la tête sous l'eau. En fait, c'était une très mauvaise idée. En toussant et crachotant, ils sortirent de l'eau.

-"Je vais te faire payer ça" dit Hermione alors qu'elle secouait ses cheveux. Sirius se leva et s'ébroua, comme le ferait un chien.

-"Tu sais que tu as aimé ça" Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis sortit sa baguette de sa cape posée sur le sol. Il murmura un sort rapide pour se sécher, puis sur Hermione. Ils finirent de s'habiller et retournèrent vers le château.

Alors qu'ils atteignèrent les portes, Hermione prit une expression confuse.

-"Sirius?"

-"Oui?

-"Comment tu savais qu'il y avait un hippocampe dans le lac?" Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça.

-"Je, euh, je..." bégaya-t-il. Par chance, il fut sauvé par Ron et Harry arrivant devant eux.  
  
-"Où est-ce que vous étiez tous les deux? Pas en train d'enfreindre des règles, j'espère!" dit Ron, mettant les mains sur les hanches et tapant du pied d'une façon très maternelle.

-"Moi? Jamais. On a juste nagé un peu dans le lac" Sirius passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Harry haussa un sourcil.

-"Nager, hein? C'est tout ce vous faisiez?"

-"Harry! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille"

Sirius fit une grimace. "Tu ne l'es pas?" Il fit des yeux de chiot (**NdT:** puppy eyes...ou les yeux du Chat Potté si vous voulez ;) ), puis rit avec les autres.  
  
-"Allez, retournons à la salle commune, puis on ira à Pré au Lard! Dumbledore nous a dit que tu avais besoin d'affaires, et il a dit qu'on pouvait y aller aujourd'hui"

Ils montèrent les marches menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, et quand ils parvinrent à la Grosse Dame, ils étaient tous hors d'haleine. Après avoir repris leur souffle et tousser au moins deux minutes, Harry dit le mot de passe et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.  
  
Sirius se changea, et Hermione prit une douche très rapide. Quand il lui demanda pourquoi, elle répliqua, "Parce que ce sort n'était pas nettoyant. Je me sens toute sale avec cette eau du lac"  
  
Quand elle fut prête, ils sortirent de la salle commune et descendirent les marches. Alors qu'ils passaient encore devant une autre classe vide, Harry se frappa le front. Et apparemment un peu plus qu'il le voulait, parce qu'il commença à rougir et prononça un petit "Aïe"

-"J'ai oublié de vous dire. Le professeur Dumbledore veux que nous ayons un chaperon, un professeur. Il a dit que ce serait le professeur Lupin" Sirius sourit à la pensée de passer la journée avec un de meilleurs amis, même s'il avait vingt ans de plus.

-"Eh bien, allons-y!" dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, puis il laissa les autres passer devant. Il avait déjà fait des bourdes aujourd'hui sur sa couverture, et il ne voulait pas accentuer les choses plus encore.  
  
-"Professeur Lupin?" dit Hermione, passant sa tête dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. L'homme aux cheveux châtains clairs leva les yeux de ses papiers et sourit.

-"Oui, Hermione? Entre" le groupe entra dans le bureau de Lupin. "Oh, bien sûr! Vous venez me chercher pour aller à Pré au Lard, n'est-ce pas?"

Sirius sourit. "C'est exact professeur" Il accentua 'professeur' et sourit à la réaction de son ami.

-"Bonjour Sirius. Je suis Remus Lupin. Je suis ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ravi de te rencontrer" Il tendit la main, que Sirius serra, tentant de refouler son rire.  
  
-"Tout le plaisir est pour moi"

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. "Eh bien, maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance" ce qui entraîna un rire étouffé de Sirius et Lupin, "Allons-y!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà!! Alors, dites-moi, ça vous a plu? REVIEWS!!! (merchi) **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup' , membre de la FFJ, FFJRSV, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Remus et Sirius ;)**


	3. Espèce de lâche tireur de cheveux!

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voici le chapitre n°3! Et merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews!! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise! **

**Et sans plus tarder, les RaR!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Héhé! Merchi!! Tout le monde est mateuse de fefesses à Sirius, j'en suis sûre ;) Ahaaa! Tu reconnais quand même que Sirius ressemble à Johnny! C'est bien!! Je vais peut-être réussir à te faire changer d'avis au bout du compte ;) Et c'est vrai quoi, elle a de la chance Mione... Moi aussi je suis une fan absolue de Mumus, mais Sirius quand même...héhéhé ;) Et effectivement, Hermione devrait quand même découvrir que Sirius est ZE Sirius Black...l'a du mal à piger mine de rien...Allez, à pluche sur msn mateuse de fefesses à beaucoup de monde!! Lol!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise autant!! C'est vrai que Sirius est tout chou là, hein? Non mais c'est vrai que Harry, Ron et Hermione ont quand même du mal... surtout qu'ils ont absolument rien changé sur Sirius! C'est exactement le même que Harry a dû voir sur des photos, et en plus il a gardé son prénom! Non mais il faut mettre une pancarte pour qu'ils s'en aperçoivent c'est pas possible! Mdr! Aaaah...tu parles de journée à pré au lard, hmm? Je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçue ;) héhéhé...Mione a rejoint notre club des grandes amatrices de fefesses à Sirius...la coquine... niark. J'espère que la suite va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!**

**Plumette: Mais j'espère bien que tu vas me laisser une review à chaque fois! Non mais! Mais je ne demande rien de compréhensible dans les reviews, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ;) Ahaaaa! Une autre grande amatrice de fefesses? Héhé ;) Et pis c'est vrai quoi, Sevie avec des cheveux gris, ça va pas du tout du tout...tssss...à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lenaleonyde1138: Merci! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai du mal à imaginer le truc de l'hippocampe...mais bon, on est à Poudlard, z'ont bien un calmar géant! Mdr! Ah, et merci pour les passé simple, j'ai un peu de mal Oo...Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Effectivement, le tit Sirius n'est pas du genre discret...mais apparemment le Trio s'en fout royalement ;) Et t'as raison, non mais franchement, Sevichou avec des cheveux gris...n'importe quoi, vraiment. Aucun intérêt ;) Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Gaelle Gryffondor: Merci! La suite est là! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Superzori: Rooo pleure pas, la suite est là!!! Merchi merci merci beaucoup!! C'est gentil tout ça!! Et pis c'est vrai que ça change un peu des voyages dans le passé, ça fait du bien ;) je met plus de NdT dans cette fic? Ah, j'avais pas vraiment fait gaffe à vrai dire...je sais pas pourquoi Oo. Enfin, je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne pense pas que Hermione aurait réagi comme ça, mais dans ce chapitre, je trouve qu'on retrouve plus son caractère...Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Nefertari: La suite est là!! Ta review n'est peut-être pas originale, mais elle fait plaisir ;) Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Aisha9:  Héhé, contente que la fic te fasse marrer ;) Sirius est trop cute, je suis d'accord! Et pis, le rapport avec Johnny? Les cheveux, les yeux, et le côté très...sexy! Lol! Non mais c'est vrai! Bizzzzzz!**

**Wendy Malfoy: Contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Sarah30: Héhé...j'espère bien que tu vas suivre cette fic! La suite est là! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve:  Bah oui, z'embête les serpentards, Lucius va avec, obligatoirement...mdr. Alors ça c'est clair qu'elle a de la chance la ptite Hermione...si tu en a déjà des frissons, ne lis pas ce chapitre, tu vas t'écrouler ;) Voui, Sirius est un ange...enfin presque! Lol! Mdr, nan mais c'est vrai, Rogue a peut-être un côté maso...Et tu m'étonnes qu'il est pas physionomiste le Ryry...l'a du mal quand même...enfin bref...A plus! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Merci beaucoup:!!! :) et je peux t'assurer que je ne sous-traite pas...bouaaaaaahahahaha ta blague était merveilleuse...non sans blague, j'ai eu du mal à la piger au départ Oo mais après j'étais morte de rire ;) c'est vrai en plus. Bizzzzzzzz!**

**KoCoNut: Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bizzzzzzzzzzz! **

**Flammifer: Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Et non, l'histoire originale n'est pas terminée encore...enfin je crois pas Oo. Merci et à plus! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Et...la pub du jour!! Alors, allez lire les deux fics de Florelia, il y en a une Dray/ Harry sublime, et une autre Sev/ Sirius excellente! Et allez lire toutes les fics (euh...2?) de Harana, grande spécialiste des Remus/ Hermione...splendide!! **

**Voilà, je vous laisse avec le chapitre! Enjoy!! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 3: Espèce de lâche tireur de cheveux!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius descendait les escaliers avec Ron et Harry. Hermione et Remus marchaient plus lentement derrière eux, discutant tranquillement.

-"Alors, tu aimes bien le nouvel élève Hermione?" demanda-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient une autre volée de marches.

Elle hésita une minute, puis sourit. "Oui, Professeur, je pense que oui" Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sirius, mais il disparut quand il réalisa que Hermione était en train de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un du passé. Il devrait rentrer – s'il restait ça changerait complètement le futur, le passé, tout.

-"Hey, les traînards! Dépêchez-vous!" appela Harry du bas des escaliers.

-"On a hâte d'y aller, et vous nous ralentissez!" renchérit Ron. Il y a eu un bruyant "Ouais!" d'entendu, mais ils ne purent pas voir Sirius. Il attendait déjà à la porte, en sautillant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre quelqu'un pour aller à Pré au Lard.

Oubliez ça – il avait l'habitude. Peter était toujours plus lent que n'importe qui. Mais il n'y avait jamais un professeur à attendre.

Quand Hermione et Remus arrivèrent enfin aux grandes portes, les trois jeunes garçons commencèrent à sprinter pour arriver au village. Ils semblèrent tous avoir mal évalué la distance, car, en commençant par Ron, puis Harry, et enfin Sirius, ils s'arrêtèrent, toussant et essayant de reprendre leur souffle. A leur vue, les 'traînards' éclatèrent de rire. Ils passèrent devant Ron et Harry, mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Sirius, tous les garçons étaient sur pied, courant pour se reprendre.

-"On est peut-être lents, mais on a tout notre souffle"

-"Ha Ha"

Après que tous les garçons aient récupéré, ils marchèrent à un rythme normal. Mais quand Pré au Lard fut en vue, ils recommencèrent à courir. En haussant les épaules, Hermione et Remus les rejoinrent.

Ils ralentirent quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré au Lard. Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils se dirigèrent vers le village.

-"Je dit qu'on devrait aller à Honeydukes en premier" dit Ron. Les autres acquiescèrent, et ils y allèrent donc. Après avoir passé trop de temps à cet endroit, Remus apporta un bon point.

-"Sirius" appela-t-il, se dirigeant vers la petite boutique. "Sirius! Pose ses sodas acides et viens ici" Il arriva, et Remus continua. "On est supposé te prendre des vêtements et des affaires de cours, pas dépenser de l'argent dans des sucreries et des trucs comme ça. Bien, tu as déjà payé pour ces choses?"

Sirius baissa les yeux vers les sucreries variées qu'il tenait dans ses bras. "Non, pas encore. Moony, c'est quoi le-"

-"Professeur Lupin. Je ne suis pas Moony. Je suis ton professeur. Maintenant, on doit t'acheter tes affaires. Alors pose ça, et on pourra revenir plus tard" Il regarda Sirius reposer avec réticence ses bonbons et il se dirigea vers la sortie. "Harry, Ron, Hermione! On y va, on pourra revenir plus tard"

Ils sortirent de la boutique. "Alors, où on va maintenant, Professeur?" demanda Ron, espérant que la réponse soit Zonko.

-"Gladrags, puis prendre quelques affaires scolaires" répondit Remus, et Ron grimaça. Ils rentrèrent dans Gladrags. Après avoir cherché dans les rayons pendant un moment, Harry apparut en tenant des shorts colorés.

-"Regardez ça! Ils ont des affaires de piscine. Je me demanda pourquoi" dit-il, en en lançant un à Sirius et Ron. Remus expliqua que quelques personnes à Pré au Lard avaient des piscines.

Ron avaient l'air absolument perplexe, mais puisque Sirius était un sang-mêlé, il savait ce que s'était. Alors qu'Hermione essayait d'expliquer à Ron à quoi ça servait, Sirius disparut dans une cabine d'essayage.

Il sortit en portant les affaires et en faisant des gestes de body-builders, montrant des muscles. Les hommes rirent et disparurent, cherchant d'autres vêtements, mais Hermione resta là, étonnée devant l'homme qu'elle regardait.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" dit-il, regardant dans un miroir. Il pouvait voir Hermione dans le reflet, sa bouche restait ouverte. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers elle.

-"Ferme ta bouche" Elle le fit, et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Quand il s'éloigna, la bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il rit. "Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis?" Il alla derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle trembla au contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Il reposa son torse sur le sommet de sa tête (**NdT: **à Hermione hein, l'est contorsionniste le Sirius) C'était assez facile, vu qu'il faisait 1m89 (**NdT:** enfin, à peu près, quoi...parce que les anglais ont un système compliqué (pour moi) pour les mesures Oo, en gros, il fait 6 pieds et 3 pouces...) et Hermione faisait seulement 1m64 (**NdT: **Ouais, pareil quoi Oo Elle fait 5 pieds et 5 pouces...).

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement vous deux?" Ron émergea de derrière un rayon de vêtements. Il tenait les vêtements que Harry lui avait lancé.

-"Rien qui te regarde, Ron. Tu vas essayé ces trucs?" Sirius s'éloigna d'Hermione, laissant Hermione consternée.

-"Nan. Je ne veux pas nager" Il lança les shorts.

-"Eh bien, je prends ça. Laissez-moi payer et on pourra partir" Sirius retourna se changer, laissant Hermione  
en plant, complètement choquée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sirius paya rapidement ses affaires, puis ils allèrent lui prendre quelques affaires de cours. Vous savez, l'essentiel – parchemins, plumes, encre, un chaudron, des livres. Des trucs comme ça.

-"Eh bien, maintenant qu'on a tout ce dont on a besoin, que diriez-vous de nous laisser aller à Zonko, Professeur?" demanda Ron, bouillonnant d'excitation. Remus haussa les épaules, puis acquiesça, et les garçons coururent à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Hermione roula des yeux.

-"Les garçons" Elle suivit lentement. Après qu'ils aient dépensé assez d'argent, ils décidèrent de retourner chez Honeydukes.

Ils partirent une demie-heure plus tard, les bourses plus légères, et les bras remplis de sucreries. Sirius avait ramené à Hermione une plume au sucre, et elle commença à la sucer immédiatement.

-"Oh, Sirius! On doit te montrer quelque chose!" Hermione prit sa main et courut le long de la Grande Rue. Elle tourna à un coin et Sirius vit la rue longue, désertée qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

-"C'est la Cabane Hurlante" A son expression, elle ajouta. "Tu dois connaitre la Cabane Hurlante, non? Elle est connue pour être la maison la plus hantée de toute la Grande Bretagne"

-"Oh, je connais bien" Le reste du groupe arriva derrière eux. Remus avait un air très solennel sur le visage.

-"Eh bien, je pensait que je devais te le montrer, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être intéressé" Elle retira sa main. _Oh mon dieu. Assure, Sirius, assure. _

-"Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que, euh..." Il essayait de réfléchir très très vite. "C'est juste que mon frère aîné avait l'habitude de m'effrayer avec des histoires dessus. C'est tout" Il attrapa sa main et sourit.

-"Ow...le petit Sirius a peur de la méchante Cabane Hurlante?" railla Harry derrière eux. Sirius grogna, puis l'attaqua. Ron vint protéger son ami, en riant à longueur de temps.

-"Non, non, non les garçons, pas de combat!" Remus les menaça du doigt, mais ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Hermione et lui étaient presque à se rouler par terre en écoutant leurs cris.

-"Hey! On ne mord pas, Ron!"

-"OW! Espèce de lâche tireur de cheveux!"

-"C'était mon nez, Sirius!"

-"Enlève tes mains de mes fesses, Harry!"

A la dernière, Hermione éclata de rire encore plus fort, et Remus ressemblait beaucoup à une hyène (**NdT: **Nan, pas physiquement...les hyènes qui rient. Vous savez, comme Ed dans le Roi Lion :) )

Après que les garcons aient finalement réclamé une trêve, et que Hermione et Remus s'étaient remis et qu'ils respiraient à peu près normalement, ils décidèrent de retourneur à Poudlard. Les garcons étaient vraiment sales.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Sirius alla à la douche en premier. Mais avant d'y entrer, il prit Hermione à part. "J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée, Hermione. Merci" Avanr qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il lui donna un court, mais doux baiser. Il sourit, puis dévala les marches pour aller aux douches.

Elle fut laissée là, étonnée, encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Harry et Ron avaient vu le petit échange. Ils se dirigèrent vers la fille étonnée.

-"On dirait que Hermione s'est trouvé un petit ami" commenta Ron. Elle lui donna un coup, puis sourit.

-"Et?"

OoOoOoOo

Le jour prochain fut le commencement des cours pour Sirius. Et pour sa déception, le double cours de potions passait en premier. Il appréhendait d'avoir à écouter Rogue, et avait hâte de faire quelque chose pour l'embêter.

Mais il avait été prévenu plusieurs fois déjà. Si il faisait quelque chose pour compromettre la victoire de Gryffondor à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, Harry et Ron l'écorchait vif. "Ce n'est pas une blague, c'est une promesse" avait dit Ron.

Ils avaient l'esprit très compétitif à ce propose, parce que c'était leur dernière année et ils voulaient plus que tout avoir la coupe pour la dernière fois.

Alors il avait décidé de ne pas risquer le coup. Il se dirigea vers les cachots avec ses amis et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

Le cours commença avec Rogue faisant les cent pas devant son bureau. "Nous allons faire la Solution Scintillante aujourd'hui. C'est assez compliqué, alors faites très attention" Alors que Rogue commençait à écrire au tableau, la main de Sirius se leva.

-"Excusez-moi, Professeur?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

-"Quoi, Felton?" Il se tourna, l'air extrêmement ennuyé.

-"Eh bien, je me demandais, monsieur, puisque je suis nouveau ici, si je pouvais emprunter un peu de monkshood (**NdT: **désolée, mais je vois absolument pas ce que c'est...littéralement, c'est du capuchon de moine Oo)? Je crois que je suis en panne"

-"Il y a de la monkshood dans ce placard, Felton. Soyez très prudent; je ne veux rien de cassé" Sirius sourit, se leva de sa chaise. Il prit avec précaution la bonne quantité, puis revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Le reste du cours passa assez tranquillement, sauf pour Sirius qui avait répandu des cerveaux de grenouilles sur le sol. "Excusez-moi, monsieur" dit-il, jouant encore de son air innocent. Drago ricana, mais quand Sirius se tourna vers lui et commença à battre des cils et en mimant des baisers, il se tut rapidement.

Alors qu'il nettoyait, Sirius utilisa un peu trop de savon que nécessaire. Et il n'enleva pas tout. Donc quand Rogue traversa la salle, sûrement pour engueuler Neville pour sa potion, il glissa, de manière assez spectaculaire. Il tomba en arrière, atterrissant sur son fessier. Avant que qui que ce soit ne commence à rire, il était debout et fixait Sirius.

Sirius prit un visage inquiet. "Oh mon dieu, professeur! Vous allez bien? Vous devriez regarder où vous mettez les pieds dans ces cachots, vous savez". Harry, Ron et Hermione pouvait à peine se retenir. Ron mordait sa cape pour étouffer son rire, et les deux autres cachaient leurs visages avec des livres.

-"Venez me voir après le cours, Felton"

Quand la cloche retentit, les trois amis dirent à Sirius qu'ils le retrouveraient au déjeuner. Il entra dans le bureau de Rogue, où le professeur était assis avec un air extrêmement irrité sur le visage.

-"Ce n'était pas drôle ce que vous avez fait, Black"

_Au contraire, c'était hilarant. _"Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire professeur" Il haussa un sourcil.

-"Oh, je crois que si, Black. Ne jouez pas à l'idiot. Vous avez laissé du savon sur le sol pour que je glisse. Je vous fais savoir que vous devriez avoir une retenue ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous ne devriez vraiment pas retourner à vos vieilles farces"

-"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur" Il a toujours dit, si tu racontes une histoire, il faut s'y tenir. Ne pas changer ce que tu racontes en plein milieu. Et c'était un bon conseil. Jusque là, s'en tenir à son histoire l'avait sauvé de plus d'une retenue.

-"Ne le recommencez pas. Vous pouvez partir" Sirius se tourna et sortit de la salle.

Sirius se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et s'assit. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?" demanda Ron, piquant dans l'assiette d'Hermione, gagnant une tape derrière la tête.

-"Oh, rien de spécial. Il pensait que j'avais laissé du savon exprès pour qu'il glisse" Sirius suivit l'exemple de Ron, et piqua dans l'assiette. Mais il s'attendait à la tape, et l'évita.

-"Hum hum. Et avez-vous laissé du savon exprès, Mr Felton?" demanda-t-elle, prenant son jus de citrouille. Il haussa un sourcil.

-"Moi? Jamais! Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses penser que je peux faire quelque chose comme ça, Hermione! Je suis blessé" dit-il, puis il rit. Il repiqua dans l'assiette et se baissa, anticipant la tape sur la tête.

A la place, il sentit un coup dans les côtes. Il sursauta, puis commença à chatouiller Hermione. Elle riait/ criait tellement fort que la salle toute entière regardait dans leur direction.

Il s'arrêta et la laissa reprendre son souffle. "Viens" Il prit sa main, et l'amena à la salle commune de Gryffondor. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi" Il lui tendit une longue boite noire en velours. Elle le prit, surprise.

-"Sirius! Tu n'aurais pas dû-"

-"Prend. N'importe. Je l'ai fait, alors ouvre-le!" Il attendait impatiemment sa réaction. Il était totalement satisfait de ce qu'il avait acheté.

A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait un simple collier en argent. Il y avait un petit pendentif avec une minuscule empreinte de patte. Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

-"Oh Sirius! C'est magnifique!" Il sourit et l'aida à le mettre.

-"Je savais que ça te plairais" Il la tourna, et lui donna un long baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, il la mena sur le canapé et s'assit. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

-"Est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça pour toujours?"

-"Eh bien, je voudrais bien, mais il y aura le problème des douches, et aller dans la salle de bain, et, eh bien, si on reste comme ça pour toujours, comment je pourrais faire ça?"

A ces mots il l'attrapa par les hanches et commença à la chatouiller.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà!! C'est fini!!! Ça vous a plu? REVIEWWWWWWS PLEASE!!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzz!!**

**Miss Lup' (membre de la FFJ, FFJRSV, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus, et Johnny, et...Juliaaaaaaaaan!! Héhéhé ;) ) **


	4. Merci, Monsieur Je Remarque l'Evidence

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Voilà les nouvelles aventures de Sirius Felton!! Lol! Bon, alors…Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews elles me font toutes très plaisir!! Et je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise!! **

**Et puis pour information, je vous prépare un petit one-shot (ou un long, selon les points de vue…en fait ce sera ptêtre en plusieurs chapitres Oo) pour…Noël!!! Nan, en fait je le mettrai avant Noël, mais bon, c'est sur Noël Oo Z'avez suivi? Mdr. Voili voilou. **

**RaR:**

**KoCuNuT: Eh bien merci ;o) je suis contente que ça te plaise!! Voilà la suite, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Gaelle Gryffondor: Hey! D'abord j'y suis pour rien pour la longueur des chaps, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette fic. Et pis si je met du temps à updater, c'est qu'il faut quand même que je traduise les chaps avant de les poster :o) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Diabella: C'est clair que Sirius l'est pas très malin…tss tss tss… mais je te l'accorde, moi aussi j'aurai bien voulu être à la place d'Hermione. Héhéhé :o) Ciao! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Lol! Nan, imagine pas Sevichounet en vieillard, ça va te casser toutes les fics après ;o) mais rassure toi, tu n'es pas la seule à faire une fixette dessus. Moi aussi ça me perturbe Oo. mdr. Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Mdr! Tu lâches pas le morceau avec Orlando, toi? Effectivement, tu es sadique, parce que de là à vouloir voir Sirius en retenue avec Snape, faut le faire! Alors…le Julian en question est un type de ma connaissance qui ressemble énormément à Sirius…c'en est troublant Oo. héhéhé ;o) Bon, alors bienvenue dans le club de matage de fefesses! Lol! A pluche!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Superzori: Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise autant!! Et vi, bien vu, je me suis gouré, le sourire se dessine sur le visage de Remus, et pas de Sirius, autant pour moi - -; Merci encore et à plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Virg05: Alors là si je savais d'où viens mon inspiration…c'est un mystère complet…Contente que la fic te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Youpala: Tu as raison, Hermione est beaucoup plus perspicace que ça d'habitude…Sirius doit la troubler vraiment beaucoup ;o) Merci pour la review et à la prochaine! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Wendy Malfoy: Voui, ze suis d'accord, Siri est trop chou :o) héhéhé. Tout cute. A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Petale de lune: Merci pour tes tites reviews! La suite est là, ne t'en fais pas! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Tanma: ça pour avoir de la chance, elle en a la tite Hermione! Pfffff…c'est toujours pour elle c'est pô juste! Et je crois que tu peux adhérer au club des grandes amatrices de Mumus et Sirius, et c'est bien parce que c'est toi ma tite Tanma! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: C'est vrai, c'est toujours les autres qui profitent, faut porter plainte ou faire une manif. Ou même les deux, lol. Yep, le cerveau de Mione ne doit pas fonctionner correctement, elle associe pas 'empreinte de patte' à 'Sirius Black'…elle me déçoit ;o) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Aisha9: Ooooooooh que oui il est beau le tit Sirius!! Et Johnny aussi d'ailleurs…héhéhé :p Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**La pub du jour! Je vous conseille vivement (même très vivement) de lire _J'ai tant rêvé de toi_, de Ithilwyn. C'est une magnifique Hermione/ Sirius (adulte). C'est vraiment un chef d'œuvre, courrez la lire!!! **

**Et aussi, allez lire TOUTES les fics de Dr Titou Moony, si ce n'est déjà fait…**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 4: Merci, Monsieur Je-Remarque-l'Evident. **(Hem…je vous l'accorde, ça veut rien dire cette expression…mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent pour 'Mr States the Obvious' Oo)

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Noël arriva si vite que personne ne s'y attendait. Spécialement Sirius. Le fait qu'il avait été loin de ses meilleurs amis depuis presque un mois l'avait vraiment affecté. Ça lui manquait de ne plus sortir à la pleine lune pour accompagner Remus. Ça lui manquait de faire des farces avec James, et de le taquiner sur sa relation avec Lily.

En fait, c'était ce qui le déchirait le plus de l'intérieur. Le fait que ses meilleurs amis n'étaient plus envie. Ça lui brisait le cœur, et le fait qu'il traînait avec le fils de James renforçait ce sentiment.

Il passait beaucoup de temps assis sur son lit, les rideaux tirés, et réfléchissait. Et c'est comme ça que Ron le trouva la veille de Noël.

-"Sirius? Sirius, tu vas bien?" Il tira doucement le rideau pour révéler Sirius tenant son oreiller. Il s'assit sur le lit.

-"Ouais, je vais bien. C'est juste que, je ne sais pas-" commença-t-il.

-"Ta famille te manque?" Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs acquiesça. "Ouais, je sais ce que tu ressens. Ma famille me manque beaucoup"

-"Hey, Ron, Sirius. Vous venez manger les gars? Hermione est à la librairie, mais elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait là-bas" Harry entra dans la pièce. "Il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup rentrent chez eux pour Noël"

Ils acquiescèrent, puis commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs vides. Harry avait raison en disant qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde là-bas- il n'y avait presque personne. 

Puis la conversation normale entre garçons commença. Vous pouvez deviner quel était le sujet. "Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Les Canons de Chudley sont les meilleurs!" Ron défendit son équipe favorite.

-"Arrête de te dire ça, Ron, et peut-être qu'un jour ça deviendra vrai" Harry leva les yeux de son assiette pour voir Hermione passer.

-"Oh, Mione! Dépêche-toi!"

Elle sourit et s'approcha de la table. "Salut les gars. Pas en train de se disputer sur le Quidditch encore, j'espère" Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius et but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

-"Bien sûr que non. Hey! Ne bois pas tout" Il reprit le verre de ses mains avant qu'elle n'ai la chance de le finir. Elle lui tira la langue.

-"Ne me tente pas, mon cœur" Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry et Ron s'étouffèrent immédiatement dans leur jus de citrouille.

-"Ouais, bah j'aurai pu vivre sans avoir entendu ça" Hermione sourit.

-"Oh, tais toi Ron. Au moins restreint toi. Il me semble me souvenir de quelques parties de baiser entre toi et Parvarti dans la salle commune" Ron devint de la même couleur que ses cheveux, ce qui avait un effet remarquable. Il avait l'air d'une seule masse rouge. Harry ricana.

-"Ne me laisse pas commencer sur toi et Ginny, Harry" Harry se tut rapidement. Finalement, Ron se ressaisit sur le fait que Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble, mais il ne pouvait pas digérer le fait qu'ils s'embrassent. Ron ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, essayant de s'enlever l'image de la tête.

-"Mauvaise image, très mauvaise image" Ils rirent alors que Ron se frappait le front.

-"Ok, Ron, on ne s'embrassera pas quand tu seras dans les parages" dit Harry, atténuant un peu la douleur de Ron.

-"Hey, regardez qui est tout seul à la table des Serpentards" Sirius désigna un Drago à l'air maussade, qui était avachi sur la table. Il y avait une lettre devant lui, et il la regardait avec d'un regard qu'aurait du magma froid.

Hermione le regarda d'un air triste. "Pauvre petite chose. Ça vient probablement de son père" Les trois garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

-"Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je lui ai parlé, depuis qu'on est préfets en chef. Il a de réels problèmes avec son père. Il dit qu'il est vraiment mauvais"

-"Je le crois" dit Sirius. Il savait que Lucius était vraiment un homme horrible. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les farces qu'il lui avait faite en avait rajouté. _Nan._

-"Il m'en veux depuis mon premier jour ici"

-"Ouais, mais tu lui a fait définitivement regretter" dit Ron, en se souvenant des fleurs. Ils rirent.

Après un moment, la discussion revint sur le Quidditch. Harry voulait désespérément discuter de la lettre qu'il avait eu de son parrain, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer ça devant Sirius.

Ça choqua Hermione à quel point c'était bizarre que le nouveau ai le même nom que le prisonnier. Elle pensait que le nom n'était pas très commun.

Mais la chose la plus bizarre c'était le fait que Sirius Felton ressemblait un peu au Sirius Black des photos de Harry. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la coïncidence. 

Ils passèrent la journée à se relaxer, Harry et Ron jouant au échecs version sorcier, et Sirius donnant des astuces à Harry pour gagner. Sirius ne devait pas être très bon à ça, parce qu'à chaque partie, Harry perdait royalement. A la dernière partie, Harry avait perdu toutes ses pièces, et son roi avait été viré du plateau par la reine de Ron. La pauvre pièce avait été finalement accaparée par les châteaux et la reine.

Hermione et Sirius trouvait ça très drôle, bien entendu, mais, pour d'étranges raisons, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry.

La nuit se termina avec les quatre assis sur les canapés en silence. Hermione était contre Sirius, et ils avaient une couverture sur eux. Ron était sur un fauteuil, et Harry était sur un autre canapé.

-"Alors…" dit Sirius, essayant d'engager la conversation.

-"Ouais" répondit Ron.

-"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" demanda Hermione, à personne en particulier. Ron et Harry haussèrent les épaules.

-"On pourrait toujours aller voir les Serpentards" offra Sirius. Les deux autres garçons sourirent largement, mais Hermione soupira.

-"Ouais, allez-y. Je vais au lit. Ne restez pas trop tard. C'est Noël demain, après tout"

-"Oui, maman" Harry se gratifia lui-même d'une petite claque sur le bras pour ça. " 'nuit Mione" Elle disparût dans l'escalier en spirale, et la dernière vue que l'on eu d'elle était quand elle baillât si fort que sa mâchoire semblait se décrocher, encore plus que celle d'un serpent dévorant une proie.

-"Venez, j'ai une meilleure idée" dit Sirius, en sautant. Harry disparut dans le dortoir des garçons, et réapparut avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Sirius décida de la jouer idiot, n'ayant pas envie de cafouiller une fois encore.

-"Wow! Où tu as eu ça?" Il pointa la cape. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement d'où elle venait. 

-"C'était à mon père. Allons-y! Je veux voir ce que tu as dans la tête" Ils jetèrent la cape sur eux et sortirent de la salle commune. Harry et Ron montrèrent le chemin, connaissant la route assez bien suite à quelques exploits.

-"Bon sang, on a pas le mot de passe" dit Ron, en arrivant à l'entrée. Le portrait d'une femme au sourire méprisant était là, à la place du simple mur de pierre qui était là avant. Harry était sur le point de sortir la Carte du Maraudeur, mais Sirius parla le premier.

-"Pas de problème. Laissez-moi faire" Sirius sortit de sous la cape et alla vers le portrait, son plus beau sourire sur ses lèvres.

-"Excusez-moi, milady. Pourriez-vous gentiment me laisser entrer dans la salle commune?" Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il continua. "Je sais, je sais. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser entrer dans la salle commune sans le mot de passe. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit sortit de mon esprit. Vous voyez, j'étais dehors pour le Quidditch," Il mit en arrière un de ses vêtements pour montrer ses biceps (qui, soit dit en passant, étaient plutôt larges).

-"Et, eh bien, j'étais tellement pris dans l'instant, que je ne suis pas revenu en même temps que tout le monde. Avez-vous déjà volé?" Quand elle secoua la tête, il persista. "Quelqu'un devrait vraiment vous emmener une fois. C'est le sentiment le plus incroyable, le vent fouettant vos cheveux" Il lui sourit chaleureusement. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus en un chignon serré.

Harry et Ron restèrent hébétés. Est-ce qu'il séduisait vraiment un portait?

-"Vous devriez vraiment laisser vos cheveux détachés de temps en temps. Ça vous rendrait très belle" Elle grimaça.

-"Etes-vous en train de dire que je ne suis pas belle, là?" Sans même mettre en l'air son dur travail, il se reprit rapidement.

-"Non, non, ma chère. Jamais. Ce que je dis c'est que vous seriez encore plus belle qu'à présent. Allez, détachez-le" Elle enleva alors le lien qui maintenait le chignon en place. Quand elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux d'Hermione dans le premier voyage en train pour Poudlard. Epais, châtains, et en broussaille. Sauf que les siens l'étaient encore plus.

-"Regardez-vous! Vous êtes ravissante. Eh bien, je ne serais pas surpris si tous les mâles de l'école venaient juste pour vous voir" Elle rougit. "Maintenant, milady, pouvez-vous me laissez entrer s'il vous plait?" Elle acquiesça, et le portrait pivota. 

Sortant de leur stupeur, Harry et Ron s'avancèrent et pendant ce temps Sirius remercia la femme rougissante. Quand il entra à l'intérieur et ferma le portrait, ils jetèrent la cape sur eux et le regardèrent fixement.

-"Quoi? C'est facile de parler gentiment à une femme. Vous devriez essayer de temps de temps. Maintenant, allons-y" Il commença à aller vers le grand sapin de Noël qui était au milieu de la pièce.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. "Pas étonnant que Hermione soit tombée amoureuse de lui" dit Ron. Harry acquiesça, puis ils suivirent Sirius au sapin. Il avait sortit sa baguette, et apparemment, il était en train de décider quoi faire.

-"Je sais!" Il pointa sa baguette sur l'arbre et murmura quelque chose très doucement. Rien ne semblait se passer.

-"Euh, Sirius? Rien ne se passe"

-"Merci, Monsieur Je-Remarque-l'Evident. J'ai mis un compte à rebours sur l'arbre. A 6h30, ce sapin commencera à danser assez énergiquement et avec enthousiasme, et à faire tout ce que vous deux déciderez. A votre tour" Il se recula et laissa Harry choisir son sort. Après une courte réflexion, il le lança.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Harry?" demanda Ron.

-"Le sort de papotage. Le sapin ne se taira pas avant qu'ils ne trouvent le contre-sort" Ils rirent, et se tapèrent dans les mains. C'était à présent au tour de Ron. Un large sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage. Il lança rapidement son sort, puis commença à rire à la manière d'un dingue.

-"Ok, qu'est-ce que tu as fais Ron?" demanda Harry. Il s'arrêta de rire pour leur dire exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

-"Anti-gravité. A 6h30 ce sapin et tous les cadeaux seront fermement fixé au plafond" Là-dessus, tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, mais s'arrêtèrent soudainement quand une toux et quelques murmures furent entendus d'un des dortoirs. Ils remirent rapidement la cape et sortirent.

Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité de retour à la salle commune de Gryffondor, la cape tomba sur le sol, en même temps que les trois garçons. Ils se tenaient les côtes et essayaient de respirer, mais en vain. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leur dortoir, puis s'étalèrent sur leurs lits.

-" 'nuit les gars"

OoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par Ron devant son lit, sur le point de lui envoyer un oreiller. Sirius et Harry étaient de chaque côté, leurs propres oreillers levés, prêts à l'assaillir. Elle sortit sa baguette de sous son oreiller et la dirigea directement vers la tête de Ron.

-"Ne faites pas ça, ou Ron sera un canari" Les yeux de Sirius et Harry s'éclairèrent. Ils l'assaillirent, à la grande consternation de Ron. Elle hurla le sort de sous les oreillers, et Ron se changea, avec un grand 'pop', en un gros canari jaune. Les trois autres étaient éclatés de rire et Ron se retransforma. Quand il revint sous sa forme normale, il bondit sur Harry. Une bataille s'ensuit, ressemblant fortement à celle de Pré au Lard.

-"Eh bien, je vois que vous êtes tous occupés" cria Hermione. "Je vais aller ouvrir mes cadeaux toute seule" Les garçons s'arrêtèrent immédiatement dans leur combat et dévalèrent les escaliers. Ils commencèrent à ouvrir les cadeaux.

-"WOW! C'est génial Hermione!"

-"Rappelez-moi de tuer Fred et George. Il m'ont offert des crèmes canaris!"

-"Merci pour l'écharpe Ron"

-"Merci, Hermione" murmura Sirius à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

-"Pas de problème. Oh regardez! Drago m'a offert un petit dragon!" C'était vrai, il y avait un petit dragon empaillé à côté d'elle. "J'espère qu'il aime mon cadeau"

A ce moment, les garçons se souvinrent de leur farce. Il était 7 heures. Les Serpentards avaient sûrement eu leur 'cadeau' à présent. Après avoir finalement céder au supplications d'Hermione, ils leur dirent ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Eh bien, je dirai qu'un petit déjeuner serait de rigueur. Allons-y" Ils se changèrent, puis allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. A la place des quatre grandes tables, il y en avaient quatre qui pouvaient accueillir dix personnes chacune. Les six Serpentards entrèrent, l'air vraiment, vraiment bouleversé. Ils lancèrent un regard meurtrier aux garçons, qui ricanaient dans leurs céréales.

-"Vous pensez que vous êtes drôles, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. On se vengera" dit Drago après le petit déjeuner. Se tournant vers Hermione, sa voix s'adoucit.

Merci pour le pendentif, Herm. Tu as aimé le dragon?" Elle acquiesça. "Je te verrai plus tard"

Alors qu'il partait, elle reçu beaucoup de regards curieux des garçons à sa table.

-"Oh, ça va. Je peux avoir des amis, moi aussi" 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu? J'espère… REVIEWS!!!! Please ;o)**

**Ah, au fait, tant que j'y suis, allez faire un tour sur ma bio, elle est toute neuve, et pis y'a l'adresse de mon blog, où il faut que vous zalliez!!! Je vais tenir au courant de l'évolution de mes fics dessus je pense ;o) **

**Et pis vous pourriez ptêtre me conseiller des fics Remus/Sirius (au temps des maraudeurs si possible… je préfère ;o)…)**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup'**

**SIRIUS ZE T'AIMEUH! **


	5. Oh mon dieu

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!!**

**Ah voui, la voilà la suite!! Et c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre! Eh oui, déjà! Triste, hein? Je sais…**

**MERCI pour vos reviews!!**

**Carrote cuite: merci! Et pour ton pseudo, je le trouve très sympa…mais la faute d'orthographe à 'carrote' c'est fait exprès ou pas? Logiquement, c'est "carrote"…enfin :o) Bizzz!**

**Gaëlle Gryffondor: d'abord poster et ensuite traduire? Hmm…ça me paraît compliqué ta technique! Lol! Autant lire la fic originale! Bizzz!**

**Superzori: Bah dis donc, je te retrouve à toutes mes fics toi! Je suis contente que celle là te plaise aussi! :o) A plus! Bizzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: mouaaaaaaaaahahaha!! Tu as dit une qualité de Johnny!! Niéhéhé!! J'ai gagné!! Lol! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi (sans blague?), il a une bien meilleure façon de jouer que Orlando…bon, allez, pour le coup, je vais faire un compliment sur Orlando…euh…j'vais trouver!! Lol…je sais! Il interprète très bien le rôle de Legolas. Il fait très bien l'elfe. Même si il est ridicule en blondinet, il faut bien l'avouer ;o) lol, désolée. Aaaah t'as vu fenêtre secrète!! J'adore ce film!! J'avais été le voir au ciné quand il était sorti! Il est vraiment bien!! Eh en plus, y'a Johnny!! Y'a une réplique qui m'a trop fait marrer: -"En attendant, je vais faire un tour de pâté de maison" et Johnny répond: -"Pars à l'aventure, fais deux tours" bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahaha!! Eclatée de rire!! Je sais, j'suis folle :o) Bon, revenons à la fic…c'est vrai que Hermione là, elle a un peu de mal quand même :o) Contente que ça te plaise!! A pluche sur msn!! Bizzz!**

**Minerve: Tout à fait, Hermione aura son nouvel ami quand Sirius partira (si il part!! aha!! Suspens!! Non? Bon, tant pis). Mouais, ta théorie est valable. Elle est tellement éblouie par la beauté de Sirius qu'elle ne voit même pas la ressemblance avec le parrain de son meilleur pote. Acceptons. Allez, à plus! Bizzz!**

**KoCoNuT: Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Vraiment! La suite est là! Bizzz!**

**Virg05: Meu non, je ne fais aucune infidélité à Remus, voyons. Il le sait très bien, il est d'accord :o) il est très ouvert d'esprit cet homme. En tout cas merci et à plus. Bizzz!**

**Tanma: Vi, je sais, le coup du Dray ami-ami avec Mione m'a un peu choquée aussi…m'enfin, font c'qui veulent, hein! A plus! Bizzz!**

**Kloona Patmol: Tiens, t'as rajouté Patmol? Je croyais que tu voulais plus le mettre? Lol. Hey, pour une review courte…elle plutôt longue :o) Et, oh mon dieu, je t'aurai oublié au chapitre d'avant?! (_va vérifier son dernier chapitre_) argh, oui…j'avoue…ze suis sincèrement désolée ma Kloona!!!! En tout cas, t'as raison, le Dray est tout gentil là! Ça change un peu! Lol! Et je suis d'accord, tu mérites Sirius plus qu'elle!! Elle ne le reconnaît même pas!! Qui a dit que cette fille était la meilleure élève de Poudlard?! Eh oui, Siri Senior est bel et bien vivant ici!! Non mais!! Une rencontre? Hmm hmm…on verra!! Roooo la la, faut que je continue mes fics moi…z'en ai encore plein Oo. Allez, au boulot! Je t'adore!! Bizzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Yep, chuis d'accord, ça fait bizarre de voir Dray tout gentil avec Hermione, mais bon, pourquoi pas après tout?! Et tu as certainement raison pour l'erreur de trad, ça doit être 'bibliothèque' et pas 'librairie', mais bon, comme tu dis, en anglais c'est 'library', alors j'ai fait simple --; Bon, à plus! Bizzz!**

**Petale de Lune: Contente que ça te plaise!! La suite est là!! Bizzz!**

**Alinemcb54: Voilà la suite! A plus! Bizzz!**

**'tite fée des bois: merci beaucoup! Et le nouveau chapitre est là!! Bizzz!**

**Wendy Malfoy: Ah oui, sacrés farceurs ;o) lol! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**Flammifer: bonne année à toi aussi! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!**

**Sandrablack: Ravie que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bizzz!**

**Et voilà!! Donc, maintenant, la petite pub du jour… Alors, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais un coup de pub en plus ne fait pas de mal: Allez lire TOUTES les fics et one-shot de Kloona!! Et puis, une autre pub: j'ai récemment lu la fic _Et si je continuais à t'aimer_ de Lily Flow que je trouve sublime! **

**And, there is la suite!! **

FORWARD, 5: . Oh mon Dieu.

Cher Harry,

Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? J'ai entendu parler d'un nouvel élève, hein? Et pourquoi c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit, et pas toi? Elle dit qu'il est beau, et séducteur. Ça me ressemble un peu!! Soit juste un peu plus prudent près de lui, tu entends? A quoi tu penses, sortir ta cape d'invisibilité avec lui?! Il est de Durmstrang, Harry. On enseigne activement la magie noire là-bas. Je sais, il y a eu plein de gens de Durmstrang qui ne sont pas devenu des Mangemorts.

Sur une note plus positive, Buck et moi allons très bien, étant donné nos conditions. Pourquoi ne pas se retrouver un de ces jours? Pas à Pré au Lard, je suis loin de là. Mais je pourrais entrer dans une maison et utiliser de la poudre de cheminette… je suis sûr que Dumbledore me laissera utiliser sa cheminée pour rentrer.

Un plan pour prouver mon innocence, en considérant que le rat est en mille morceaux? J'espère que tu pourras trouver quelque chose, parce je suis complètement perdu.

Ecrit vite, Sirius.

OoOoOoOo

Harry était enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir voir son parrain bientôt. Il gribouilla un message pour lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

OoOoOoOo

Cher Sirius,

C'est super d'avoir des nouvelles de toi. Et j'ai passé un bon Noël, merci de demander. Tu as eu mon cadeau? Ne t'inquiète pas pour le nouveau, je lui fais confiance. Il y a quelque chose avec lui…je ne sais pas. C'est un sacré farceur, laisse-moi te le dire. 

Il y a une raison pour laquelle Hermione t'as parlé de lui avant moi- il lui plait. Ils sont en train de se caresser sur le divan pendant qu'on parle (ou écrit). Tout à fait dégoûtantsi tu veux mon avis. Oh, attends- il commence à la chatouiller. T'occupe pas.

Ce serait génial de se voir encore! Pourquoi pas vendredi à minuit? Deux jours devraient être assez pour trouver une maison décente dans laquelle entrer. On s'assurera que la salle commune sera déserte, et j'irai parler à Dumbledore pour la cheminée. Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord.

Ton filleul favori (ok, le seul), Harry.

OoOoOoOo

Harry attacha la lettre au hibou qui attendait patiemment. Il protesta quand Harry lia la ficelle, probablement trop fort.

Après un moment, quand la salle commune commença à se vider, Harry appela ses deux meilleurs amis.

-"Sirius m'a écrit!" dit-il, contenant difficilement son excitement.

-"Vraiment? Il vient ici? On va le voir?" demanda Ron, une lueur dans les yeux. Il voulait lui parler de quelques nouvelles idées de Fred et George. Harry acquiesça.

-"Vendredi soir, à minuit. Hermione, ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu réussisse à laisser ton petit-ami. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça?"

-"Hin hin. Oui, je le mettrai au lit. Bien sûr, il est dans votre dortoir, pas dans le mien"

Ils rirent. "Bien. En parlant de lui, où est-il?" Harry regarda la salle commune.

Ron ricana. "Il est parti pour avoir une discussion avec notre bon ami Malfoy"

-"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire vouloir parler à Malfoy?" demanda Harry, surpris.

-"Tu te souviens en enchantement quand on faisait des sorts d'échanges, et Malfoy avait dit qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde échanger ses cheveux contre ceux de Sirius?" Ils acquiescèrent. "Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'avoir une petite 'conversation' à ce propos avec Malfoy"

-"Oh oh"

OoOoOoOo

_Quelque part près de la salle commune de Serpentard._

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Felton?" Malfoy regarda de haut le jeune homme qui marchait vivement vers lui. Crabbe et Goyle étaient derrière lui, dans leur habituel rôle de gardes du corps. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires cependant. Malfoy était grand et fort grâce au Quidditch. De plus, si quelqu'un le blessait, la horde de filles qui le convoitait lui arracherait les yeux.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce qui faisait que Malfoy le regardait encore plus fixement, mais Sirius ne s'en souciait pas.

-"Salut Draco! Content de te voir" dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-"Je ne te le demanderai plus qu'une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" 

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Rien. Juste faire un tour" Malfoy roula les yeux et se tourna. Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent, laissant Sirius.

Quand ils furent assez loin, il prit sa baguette. "Colorare subito" En quelques secondes, les cheveux de Malfoy commencèrent à changer de couleur. Au début, ils prirent une belle couleur verte. Mais bientôt, toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel défilèrent. Il pouvait voir les trois Serpentards dans le hall, essayant de trouver ce qu'il se passait.

Alors qu'ils se tournaient pour voir Sirius avec le plus grand sourire sur son visage que personne n'ai jamais vu, Malfoy vira au rouge et commença à charger. Ses cheveux étaient à présent d'une jolie couleur fushia, et Sirius pointa sa baguette et dit "Finis". Les couleurs cessèrent de changer, et le blond platine avait à présent une couleur pas très naturelle.

-"J'adore les cheveux, Malfoy!!" Avant qu'il ne puisse recevoir de sort, Sirius se tourna et courut.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune, hors d'haleine, il s'écroula sur le sol et commença à rire, attirant les regards médusés des élèves. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent.

-"J'ai peur de demander…" Hermione secoua la tête. Sirius n'attendit pas que quelqu'un pose la question. Il leur expliqua exactement ce qu'il avait fait à Malfoy.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire.

OoOoOoOo

Vendredi, minuit, approchait rapidement. Les garçons allèrent au lit, et une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que Sirius était endormi, ils retournèrent dans la salle. Hermione attendait, recroquevillée dans un grand fauteuil rouge.

-"Enfin! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez arriver" dit-elle en levant le regard de son livre. Les garçons haussèrent les épaules et s'assirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut un pop provenant de la cheminée et la grande silhouette de Sirius Black en sortit.

Après les salutations et les étreintes, Sirius se mit à parler. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la civilisation"

Harry sourit, puis se lança dans une explication de ce qui se passait. 

-"N'oublie pas ce que Sirius a fait mercredi" ajouta Ron. "Il a changé les cheveux de Draco en une jolie couleur fuchsia" Sirius sourit.

-"Ce garçon me ressemble un peu, dans mes beaux jours à Poudlard" Sirius eut un regard voilé. "En fait, je me souviens avoir donné une jolie couleur chartreuse à Lucius Malfoy. Il était bouleversé"

Hermione intervint. "Tu sais, il a l'air de te ressembler beaucoup" Les trois garçons ricanèrent. "Quoi?"

-"Eh bien, Hermione, tu as dit à quelques occasions que tu pensais que Sirius Felton ressemblait à, et je cite, 'une star de cinéma moldue'." (**NdT:** Noooooooooooon je ne citerai personne…je ne citerai personne…raaaaaaaaaa si: JOHNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!) dit Ron, continuant de rire. Sirius avait un petit sourire sur le visage, et Harry semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire, ou alors sur le point de sauter à la gorge d'Hermione parce qu'elle venait pratiquement de dire que son parrain était sexy. (**NdT:** hum, mon cher Ryry, c'est la réalité. Sirius—Sexy--Black) 

-"Oh, arrêtez. Je suis sérieuse. Vous avez le même sourire, les mêmes yeux, le même rire…" elle s'arrêta, et écarquilla les yeux. "Oh mon dieu"

-"Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione?" demanda Harry, confus. Puis il assembla les pièces. "Oh mon dieu"

-"Oh mon dieu" Ron avait deviné également. Seul Sirius restait confus.

-"Excusez-moi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" il passa sa main devant le visage de Harry. Pendant ce temps, Hermione accouru vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, traînant un très endormi et très confus Sirius "Felton" avec elle.

Le vieux Sirius écarquilla vivement les yeux quand il vit le jeune homme là, en train de bailler. "Oh mon dieu"

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passé, Hermione? Pourquoi tu—" le jeune Sirius s'arrêta de parler quand il vit l'home assis sur le divan. "Oh mon dieu"

-"Par l'enfer qu'est-ce qui se passé?" demanda le vieux Sirius. Il s'approcha de son jeune lui, l'examinant. Il se retourna vers Ron et Harry. "Eh bien?"

-"Sirius, pourquoi tu ne nous explique pas? Je suis toujours confuse" Hermione prit sa main et s'assit sur le divan. Le jeune Sirius s'assit également et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-"Ok, allons-y" le jeune homme commença à expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé, autant qu'il en sache. "Dumbledore ne sait toujours pas comment je suis arrivé ici, mais il essaye de trouver comment me ramener"

-"Au nom de Merlin pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas de ça?" demanda le vieux Sirius.

-"Dumbledore a probablement lancé un sort de mémoire sur toi" proposa Hermione. Le groupe resta assis en silence, jusqu'à ce que Ron parle.

-"Attendez une minute—si le jeune Sirius ici présent est le petit ami d'Hermione, ça signifie que toi," il pointa le vieux Sirius, "tu es sorti avec Hermione. En quelque sorte" Hermione et le vieux Sirius échangèrent un regard, puis dévièrent le regard.

Harry avait un air très étrange. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de tomber. Il était cependant capable de se retenir. "Ok, je ne veux pas penser à ça. Alors la question est, qu'est-ce qu'on doit savoir?"

Le silence revint. "Est-ce qu'on doit dire à Dumbledore qu'on sait?" ça apporta quelques mumures, puis un 'non' solide de la part du jeune Sirius.

-"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Pour les professeurs?"

-"C'est comme si les professeurs le savaient déjà. Ils l'auront reconnu" dit le vieux Sirius.

-"Ouais, ils savent. Remus essaye déjà avec tant bien que mal de ne pas m'appeler Patmol, et Rogue prend grand plaisir à me torturer" le jeune Sirius soupira.

Hermione ricana. "Ça explique les regards meurtriers vers toi à chaque repas"

-"Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment ce type visqueux a pu devenir professeur" dit le jeune Sirius en riant.

-"Ouais, j'essaye toujours de comprendre ça" dit le vieux Sirius.

-"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement?" Sur ce, le vieux Sirius se plongea dans une exploration plus poussée de ce qui s'était passé pendant sa septième année. Dumbledore avait donné une version abrégée. Quand il finit, il y avait un grand silence.

-"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Peter ai fait ça"

-"Je ne peux pas non plus"

-"Eh bien, maintenant que tout le monde a compris, on pourrait trouver quoi faire?" intervint Hermione.

-"Je dis qu'on ne doit le dire à personne. Siriusement. (**NdT:** évidemment, en anglais, ça fait mieux: _Siriusly_)" Les deux (ok, les deux versions de la même personne) se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire. Apparemment ils devaient vraiment être la même personne pour rire en même temps de la même blague éculée. Une fois qu'ils se reprirent, Ron regarda l'horloge. "Wow. Il est presque trois heures. Tu devrais rentrer Sirius"

-"Ouais, tu as raison. Harry, Dumbledore a dit que je pouvais utiliser son bureau?" la garçon acquiesça. "Bien. J'y vais alors" Il se transforma en Sniffle et fit un grand sourire de chien. Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Le jeune Sirius se transforma en chien. Après avoir bondit autour de la pièce pendant une minute ou deux, il se retransforma. "je voulais faire ça depuis longtemps"

Les trois autres sourirent, et allèrent au lit.

OoOoOo

Trois jours plus tard, pendant les Potions, Sirius fut appelé. "Le directeur demande que Sirius Felton vienne dans son bureau" dit un messager, pour le plus grand ennui de Rogue.

-"Eh bien, Mr. Felton est dans mon cours pour l'instant. Dîtes au directeur qu'il ira à la fin du cours"

-"Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que vous pourriez le reprendre, mais il a besoin de Felton maintenant" Sirius sourit à Rogue, qui avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Sirius fit un signe à Harry, Ron, et Hermione, puis sortit de la salle.

Non pas sans avoir jeter un des pétards du Dr Flibuste qu'il avait prit à Zonko dans le chaudron de Malfoy, bien évidemment. Alors qu'il tournait à un coin, il entendit l'explosion, et sourit. "J'adore Zonko"

Quand il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il trouva le directeur en train de parler à Fumseck calmement.

-"Vous m'avez appelé, Professeur?"

-"Oui, oui. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait" Sirius s'exécuta, et Dumbledore continua. "Nous avons trouvé une façon de vous ramener chez vous. Il y a une potion à préparer. Ça prendra une semaine pour la terminer. Puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous" 

-"Vraiment, Professeur?"

-"Oui, vraiment. Je suppose que personne ne sait qui vous êtes?" L'air coupable de Sirius le trahit. "Donc, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger savent? Très bien. Vraiment, j'attendais d'eux qu'il le découvre plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui les a fait réaliser qui vous étiez finalement?"

-"Le Sirius Black plus vieux, monsieur. Il est venu vendredi, et ils l'ont découvert"

-"Ah. Le vieux Mr. Black le sait aussi?" Sirius acquiesça. "Vous êtes sûr que ce sont les seuls?"

-"Oui. Je sais qu'ils ne le diraient pas"

-"Très bien Mr. Black. Dans une semaine, vous serez probablement chez vous"

OoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà!! Alors, ça vous a plu?! **

**Laissez-moi une review siouplé! :o) **

**Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**BONNE ANNEE!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, et de la FFJRSVHRADS, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Sirius et Remus :o)**


	6. Ne pleure pas

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

**Eh voui, voici la fin de l'histoire! Ce fut court, mais excellent! :o) Et ce dernier chapitre est très très très très très très très court!! Mais bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même! **

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews!!**

**Kloona Jedusor: Héhéhé…je suis bien contente que tu adores cette fic!! C'est ballot que ce soit une de tes préférées qui s'arrête si vite! Mouarf, c'est vrai que Sirius a un humour excellent :o) surtout quand il s'agit de Malfoy je crois…Enfin!! C'est notre Siri à nous quoi!! On l'aime! Raaaaaa j'ai hâte de voir le tome 6 voir enfin ce que c'est que ce biiiiiiiip de voile à la biiiiiiiiiiiip! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi! JKR ne peut pas nous laisser dans l'ignorance comme ça!! Si seulement ça pouvait se passer comme dans ton dernier OS! Ooooooooh comme se serait trop bien!! Aaaaaaaah la la! Faut rêver! Lol! Bon, alors comme ça t'as pas de crédit avant dimanche? Tss tss tss! Mdr! Pas grave, pas grave!! Allez, à plus ma Kloona! Bizzz!**

**Pétale de lune: Eeeeeeeh voui! C'est la fin! Je sais, c'est triste, mais les meilleures choses ont une fin!! Et pis merci beaucoup et à bientôt! Bizzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Voui, je sais, je voulais pas qu'il rentre non plus mais bon, que veux tu? C'est la vie!! Mdr!! C'est vrai que c'était bien sympa la rencontre entre les deux Sirius! Lol! Bon, allez encore bonne chance pour tes exams!! A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!**

**Minerve: Aaaaah ça! Va-t-il recevoir le sort de mémoire? Suspens… en même temps, si Dumbie pouvait oublier de lui envoyer, ça nous éviterait d'avoir un sale rat dans les pattes… faudrait essayer de la mort au rat, tiens…lol. A la prochaine! Bizzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Ah bah tu peux protester mais il va quand même rentrer! Lol! J'ai adoré aussi le passage avec les cheveux de Malfoy en fuschia, c'est clair qu'il devait être bouleversé le pauvre vieux! Lol! Trop fort! Merci pour la review et à plus! Bizzz!**

**Virg05: Nan nan nan!! Tu ne montreras aucun dossier à Remus! Cafteuse! J'y crois pas! Lol! Non mais franchement, ce qu'il se passe entre Sexy Sirius et moi ne regarde que nous! Non mais attends! Et Mumus n'est pas innocent non plus, t'en fais pas! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!**

**WendyMalfoy: Ravie que les cheveux de Malfoy t'aient plu! Lol! A plus! Bizzz!**

Vicky-Foxie: Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Enjoy! Bizzz! 

**  
Sarah Black et son little brother!: lol! Héhéhé…je ne suis pas une 'grande amatrice de fefesses à Sirius' pour rien! Non mais! Ahaaaaa! Tu penses aussi que Johnny est l'incarnation rêvée de Sirius! Hihihi :o) l'est parfait! Et comme tu dis si bien, vive Johnny, et vive Vanessa!!! (et toutes ses chansons bien entendu!!). Et pis merci beaucoup pour les compliments little sis'!! A plus!! Bizzz!**

**Stellmaria: Les yeux de chien battus ne marche pas avec moi, désolée! :o) lol! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise!! Mais comme tu dis, les hg-sb se finissent toujours tristement…c'est pour ça que j'aime encore plus les hg-sb dans le présent :o) enfin, avec un Sirius adulte quoi! Là ça finit presque toujours bien!! A plus et merci pour la review! Bizzz!**

**Diabella: C'est vrai que deux Sirius c'est pas assez!! Il en faut plus, plus, plus, et encore plus! Et partout en France!! Dans tous les lycées! Dans toutes les villes!! Niéhéhé, surtout dans la mienne! Remarque j'en ai un dans ma classe…mouaaaaaaaaaaaaahahaha!! Lol! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

FORWARD, 6: **Ne pleure pas**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

La semaine passa trop rapidement pour chacun d'entre eux. Elle passa à parler, plaisanter, et faire quelques farces. Sirius ne fit aucun devoirs, et dormit pendant tous ses cours. Eh bien, tous sauf un. Rogue aurait enlevé des points, alors il restait éveillé.

-"Tu dois vraiment partir, Sirius?" demanda Hermione, le prenant dans ses bras.

-"Eh bien, ouais. Je perturberai tout si je restais. Tu le sais, Hermione" Il la serra dans ses bras, reposant son menton sur sa tête.

-"Je sais. Je voulais juste l'entendre dire par quelqu'un d'autre" Elle le regarda dans les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-"Ne pleure pas" Il essuya une larme sur sa joue et lui souleva le menton. Il l'embrassa doucement.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec moi? Pourquoi je l'embrasse? J'embrasse le parrain de Harry!_ Elle arrêta d'y penser quand Sirius prit la parole.

-"Tu vas me manquer Hermione"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La journée suivante, il devait s'en aller. Ses trois amis l'accompagnèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Sirius serra les mains de Harry et Ron. "Tu vas nous manquer, mon vieux" dit Ron.

-"Ouais. Passe le bonjour de ma part à mon père" dit Harry en riant. Sirius sourit.

-"Certainement" Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui était les bras croisés, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-"Hermione" il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle commença à pleurer contrer son torse.

-"Chh. Ne pleure pas" Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, le professeur Lupin sortit du bureau de Dumbledore par la gargouille.

-"Sirius. C'est l'heure"

Sirius acquiesça, puis se retourna vers Hermione.

-"Au revoir, Hermione" Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis suivit Remus.

-"Au revoir, Sirius"

OoOoOoOoOo

Remus et Sirius entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour voir Rogue regardant un chaudron, l'air extrêmement content de lui.

-"Tout est prêt. Maintenant, quand vous allez boire ça, je vais vous jeter un sort de mémoire sur vous. Même si je suis sure que vous voudrez vous rappeler de ce que vous avez appris, ça pourrait être nuisible à l'histoire si vous le disiez à quelqu'un. Vous êtes prêt?" termina Dumbledore, levant un verre rempli d'un épais liquide vert.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration, puis acquiesça. "Bien. Maintenant, Remus, Severus, voulez vous s'il vous plait quitter la pièce? Merci" Les deux professeurs quittèrent le bureau, laissant seuls Sirius et Dumbledore.

-"Buvez ça" Il prit la coupe.

-"Attendez, professeur. Est-ce que je vais être renvoyé où j'étais avant? Ou ce sera quelques mois plus tard?"

-"Non, vous retournerez exactement au même moment où vous avez disparu. Buvez"

Sirius ferma les yeux et avala la potion. Il sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui, et entendit un faible "Oubliette!"

Quand il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il était de retour dans la salle vide. Il vérifia sa montre. Quinze heures. Il sauta sur ses pieds et continua sa marche vers la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, il vit Lucius Malfoy arriver à un virage, suivi par ses gorilles. Une idée soudaine jaillit dans son esprit.

-"Colorare subito" Les cheveux de Malfoy commencèrent à changer de couleur. Tout d'abord, ce fut une atroce couleur verte. Mais bientôt, toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel apparurent.

Sirius ricana alors que Malfoy essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand il vit Sirius, il devint rouge et sortit sa baguette.

Avant qu'il ne puisse recevoir un sort, Sirius se rua vers les cuisines. Mais alors que les gorilles de Malfoy ne réalisent et essayent de l'attraper (un effort futile, dois-je ajouter), ils purent entendre la voix de Sirius.

-"J'adore les cheveux, Malfoy!!" 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà!! FIN! Eh oui, c'est terminé…je sais, c'est triste mais…j'ai déjà d'autres trads en cours, si ça vous intéresse :o) **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une tite review!**

**Et au fait, si vous voulez des nouvelles de mes fics, niveau d'avancement et tout, allez sur mon blog: (le lien est dans ma bio)**

**Merci à tous et à bientôt!**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup'**


	7. Epilogue

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Eh voui, je sais!! C'était une fausse alerte…le dernier chapitre n'était pas le dernier!! Héhéhé ;o) Mais celui-là, oui! Voici l'épilogue! Et on remercie SoCoLaT qui m'a fait remarquer qu'il restait un chapitre!! Et j'espère que ça va vous plaire! Nan, en fait, j'en suis sûre!! **

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Bah en fait c'était pas la fin :o) donc c'est moins tristounet!! Héhé! This is the end!! Bizzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: héhéhé :) bon, bon, je me suis plantée, c'était pas la fin :s donc, réjouis-toi!! Lol! Et pis je corrige tes fics le plus vite possible et je t'envoie tout ça!! A pluche sur msn!! Bizzz!**

**Fanou: Tu as raison, Sirius n'est pas un sang-mêlé! Mais je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai traduit tout bêtement…mais l'auteur s'excuse de cette erreur! Bizzz!**

**Stellmaria: Héhéhé tu es très forte!! En effet, y'a un épilogue! Lol! Bon, c'est pas moi qui l'écrit hein, je le rappelle: je ne suis que la traductrice!! Allez, enjoy! Bizzz!**

**SoCoLaT: Merci à toi!!! Je n'avais pas vu que l'auteur avait rajouté un épilogue!! Donc je te remercie beaucoup! Surtout que tu as raison, c'est magnifique et ça aurait été ballot que mes chers revieweurs n'aient pas eu la suite :s Merci encore!! Bizzz!**

**Nighttime Is My Time: Eh voui, je suis Deppophile et je l'assume! Lol! Et tu as visé juste: l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait finie! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas énormément de fics sur Hermione et Johnny… enfin, Sirius, c'est pareil! :) Alors comme ça toi aussi Johnny squatte ton fond d'écran? Héhé…moi aussi…je peux pas m'en séparer! Allez, Bizzz!**

**Sarah Black: Hey, parle pas espagnol je pige rien!! Lol! Mais tu vois, ce n'est pas la fin! Sauvée! Alors il faut que tu lises d'autres fics sur Hermione et Sirius si t'as aimé celle là!! Demande moi conseil si tu veux little sis!! A plus sur msn!! Bizzz!!**

**Kloona: Bah en fait j'ai pas de review de toi et je trouve ça bizarre…c'est encore qui fait des siennes, je parie…ou alors c'est que t'as pas laissé de review :) lol! Tant pis! Eh bah donc voilà, l'épilogue est là!! Héhéhé!! Je sens que ça va te plaire en plus!! J'en suis persuadée!! Et pis, bah en fait je t'avais dit que je posterai rien cette aprèm mais en fait si!! Lol! Une subite envie! :o) roooo la la j'ai encore du boulot à faire pour les cours…pfffff…pas drôle… m'enfin…j'essayerai de m'avancer un peu quand même dans mes fics :p bah oui quand même!! Lol! Allez je te laisse ma tite Kloona Depp! Bizzz!!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**FORWARD: EPILOGUE**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione jeta l'exemplaire de la "Gazette du Sorcier" qu'elle tenait en plein dans ses céréales. "Oh, mince" Puis, elle enleva le journal ramolli avec précaution de ses céréales, et le présenta devant Harry.

-"Hermione, pourquoi tu mets ce journal ramolli—" il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Sur la première page, en énormes lettres, figurait le gros titre: "SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT" et dessous en petits caractères. "Prisonnier à être innocenté"

Harry s'étrangla avec sa tartine, puis regarda Hermione. Elle se mordait les lèvres, et souriait. "OUI!"

La salle se calma pratiquement immédiatement, tous les visages tournés vers Harry et Hermione, qui gigotaient sur leurs chaises. Ron, perplexe, regarda le journal couvrant le bacon de Harry, et se joignit à eux.

Le professeur McGonagall commença à se lever de sa chaise. "Non, non Minerva. J'y vais" Lupin se dirigea vers les trois adolescents, qui étaient à présent en train de pleurer et sautaient toujours.

-"Hum"

-"Professeur!" Hermione attrapa Lupin dans une étreinte très, TRES serrée. "Oh, Professeur! C'est magnifique!"

Enlevant ses bras, il demanda, "Qu'est ce qui est si magnifique, Hermione? Pourquoi vous dansez tous?"

Harry, le visage rayonnant, s'exclama, "Sirius est innocenté!" La salle entière se tut de nouveau. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne dura pas longtemps. Ça commença bientôt à discuter de Sirius, et comment il avait pu être innocenté, et qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Le visage fatigué de Lupin s'éclaira. Harry lui tendit le journal, et il le lit rapidement, puis le jeta sur le sol. "OUI!" Il leva le bras, et commença à gigoter lui aussi. "Allons trouver Dumbledore"

Il mena les trois joyeux adolescents, dansant.

OoOoOoOo

-"Plumes en sucre!"

La gargouille se poussa du passage et les quatre avancèrent dans l'escalier. Frappant joyeusement à la porte massive, Lupin appela, d'une voix chantante, "Oh Professeur! Peut-on vous parler?"

La porte s'ouvrit pour montrer un vieux Dumbledore, mais avec un visage extrêmement joyeux. Ses yeux pétillaient, et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire.

-"Je suppose que vous savez, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry.

-"Oh oui, Harry, je le sais. Ainsi que d'autres personnes" Dumbledore recula pour révéler un Sirius Black enchanté debout au centre du bureau.

-"Sirius!!" Oubliant toute dignité qu'ils avaient pu laissé, les trois jeunes se ruèrent vers l'homme au cheveux sombres et l'entourèrent d'une étreinte de groupe. Harry et Ron l'acclamaient, et Hermione sanglotait incontrôlablement sur la cape en lambeaux de Sirius.

Souriant à Dumbledore, Lupin dégagea les trois jeunes de Sirius, qui était étalé sur le sol. Il le leva, l'épousseta, et sécha l'endroit où les larmes d'Hermione avaient été absorbées.

-"Bon retour parmi nous, Patmol" il prit Sirius dans une étroite embrassade. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et commencèrent à rire. Les quatre autres personnes de la pièce se joignirent à eux. En peu de temps, les occupants du bureau se roulaient sur le sol, se tenant le ventre, riant à rien en particulier. Dumbledore comprit. (**NdT:** bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahhahahahahahhaaaaaaaa! Imaginez Dumbie mort de rire!!)

OoOoOoOo

-"Hermione?"

-"Hey Sirius" Hermione se retourna. Elle était devant de lac et regardait le coucher de soleil. C'était son dernier jour à Poudlard.

-"Tu vas bien?" il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, et son visage en était sillonné.

-"Je vais bien" Elle essuya son visage, puis se retourna vers le lac. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, Sirius"

-"Moi aussi. Tu veux en parler?" Il alla devant elle, et releva son menton. "J'ai entendu dire que ça pourrait aider"

Elle commença à secouer la tête, mais elle fondit en larmes à la place. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et commença à caresser ses cheveux.

_Qu'est que je fais? Il vient juste d'être libéré après avoir été un prisonnier pendant 16 ans, et je pleure? Je devrais être heureuse! Harry a son parrain! Quel est mon problème?_ Elle recula et essuya son visage avec le bord de sa cape.

-"Je suis tellement désolée Sirius"

Il émit un petit rire. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi tu devrais être désolée?" Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et elle le suivit.

Hermione ne pouvait pas le regarder. Elle savait qu'elle était égoïste. Elle devrait être heureuse pour lui. Pour Harry. Mais elle ne l'était pas.

-"Je- je……je suis désolée d'agir comme ça. Pour—pour regretter…." Commença-t-elle.

-"Pour regretter quoi, Hermione? Tu peux me le dire" Elle leva le menton, se forçant à le regarder.

-"Pour regretter que tu sois libre!" Elle posa son menton entre ses mains et lui tourna le dos. Sirius restait là, très étonné de la réponse.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Sirius reparla. "Pourquoi tu regrettes ça, Hermione?"

Elle sentit une douleur en entendant le ton blessé de sa voix. "Parce que…parce que je n'aurai pas été si souvent avec toi. J'aurai eu une excuse pour ne pas te parler"

Sirius grimaça. "Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas me parler? C'est – c'est à cause du voyage dans le temps, Hermione?"

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, et acquiesça. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. "Je suis désolée, Sirius"

Et sur ce, Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et rentra en courant au château, laissant Sirius seul avec ses pensées très confuses.

OoOoOoOo

-"Je suis désolé de vous dire que deux de nos professeurs ont quitté Poudlard cette année. Premièrement, le professeur Flitwick, extraordinaire enchanteur. Il a décidé de s'installer pour une vie tranquille avec sa famille" le professeur Dumbledore était debout, encore une fois, à la grande table, faisant son discours de début d'année.

-"Deuxièmement, le professeur McGonagall, notre talentueuse professeur de métamorphose. Elle a également choisi de s'installer pour mener une vie tranquille. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas – nous avons deux professeurs très qualifiés pour les remplacer. Pour remplacer le professeur Flitwick-" la salle entière écoutait avec attention. "Miss Hermione Granger!" Il y eu des applaudissements de ceux qui connaissaient Hermione quand elle était à l'école. Elle leur sourit, et leur fit un signe.

-"Et, pour remplacer le professeur McGonagall, Mr Sirius Black!" Un grand silence se répandit dans la salle. Même si ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'il avait été innocenté, il y avait toujours une certaine appréhension.

Quand Dumbledore annonça le nom de Sirius, Hermione laissa tomber son verre. Elle n'avais pas pu voir qui remplaçait McGonagall, car beaucoup de professeurs postulaient et Dumbledore avait refusé de le lui dire. "Je veux que vous soyez surprise, Hermione"

Sirius regarda la Grande Salle. Il l'arrêta sur un groupe de filles de Serdaigle qui avait l'air de le regarder intensément. Quand il leur sourit, elles rirent toutes et commencèrent à chuchoter avec excitation.

OoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Hermione entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. "Entrez"

La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour révéler un homme grand aux cheveux noirs. "Hermione?" Il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire? Elle avait volontairement évité cet homme pendant deux ans. Et maintenant ils travaillaient ensemble. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer pendant toute l'année.

-"Sirius. Salut"

Il parla avec précaution, ne voulant pas faire tout louper. "Comment vas-tu?"

-"Je vais bien. Et toi?" Il ne comprenait pas. Elle lui parlait comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant des vacances, pas comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé pendant deux ans.

-"Bien. Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu ne parles plus?" Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Elle soupira.

-"Je suis désolée pour ça, Sirius. J'essayais de comprendre—certaines choses" Elle soupira encore, et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau. "Je ne suis même pas sure d'avoir tout compris"

Il la regarda intensément, ses expressions, la façon dont elle bougeait les mains nerveusement. Quand elle le regarda, voyant ses deux yeux foncés la sonder, elle sentit un malaise venir. Déterminée à ne pas laisser ça se produire, elle baissa les yeux à nouveau.

-"Mais je pense avoir compris une chose. Je-" elle inspira. "J'ai envie d'être avec toi, Sirius" La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ça?_

-"Moi?" elle le regarda, et acquiesça.

-"Toi"

Et, à la surprise d'Hermione, il sourit. "Eh bien, alors nous avons quelque chose à faire à ce propos, n'est-ce pas?"

Et dans un mouvement rapide, il traversa la pièce et l'enlaça dans un interminable baiser. En la relâchant enfin, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'Hermione. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

-"Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, Sirius"

-"Moi aussi, Hermione. Moi aussi"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà!! Et cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien fini!! Héhéhé :o) **

**A plus!! Et merci encore d'avoir lu cette fic!**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ et de la FFJRSVHADS, grande amatrice des fefesses à Remus, Sirius et Johnny, et de Patrick Fiori en vrai (mouaaaaaaahahaha! Belles petites fefesses!! Lol) Et Deppophile incurable.**


End file.
